My Personal Trainer
by IceFirebolt12308
Summary: Adrian wants to be taught how to defend himself from the Strigoi. He asks Dimitri to become his personal trainer, and the Russian man accepts. So what happens when they spend too much time together? WARNING: MENXMEN SCENES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

******Welcome to my second fanfiction. WARNING: MENXMEN. This fanfiction is based around Adrian and Dimitri (because I love them both) and yes there will be mature scenes later in the fanfiction, hence why I rated it M. If you don't like it then don't read it. Don't report it either, because there are some people who would like to read this. It's just for entertainment, a bit of fun, something that allows me to pass time. If there are mature scenes I will mention them before the chapter so that you readers are warned. To those who are still reading, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

The sun was just on the verge of setting over the buildings of St. Vladimir's Academy when a door burst open and a figure walked out into the snowy fields that surrounded the buildings. For Humans, their day was done, but for the Moroi and Dhampir students they still had several hours of sleep before their lessons begun.

However, Adrian Ivashkov was not a student at St. Vladimir's Academy. He was a college student who just happened to be staying on the school grounds for the semester. At first the young prince was uncertain of staying at the school where he knew there wasn't going to be much excitement for him. But after discovering that Lissa Dragomir was also a Spirit User he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to learn more about the almost-forgotten element. While she could heal wounds and bring people back from the dead, Adrian could see the auras of those around him. He could also dream-walk, something that Lissa had wanted to do ever since she first discovered Adrian could do it. But Adrian wanted to learn from her too; how to heal. And bringing dead plants back to life was the start.

Not being an actual student at the school had its plus side for Adrian, as he could freely walk around the school grounds. This wasn't new to him; exploring the school in the early hours of the Vampire morning. Quite often before school started for the students he would wander around the school fields, puffing away on his cigarettes and examining the world around him. Many Guardians would walk by, acknowledge his presence then continue on their security duties.

Ever since the students returned from their ski trip everyone has been on edge. Five of the school's students were kidnapped by Strigoi when three went on the hunt for them and two went to find them. Three Guardians-in-training and two Moroi, with one being royal. Normally, Adrian would have found that to be stupid for the students to do.

But it was a different story for him when the girl he admired happened to be the one who decapitated the Strigoi who kidnapped them. Rose Hathaway caught his eye the moment he laid them upon her at the ski trip. Even with a black eye that girl just screamed beauty at him. In his opinion the black eye just gave her a badass look.

"Oh come on Comrade!" The familiar voice that only came from Rose's mouth echoed across the field causing Adrian to stop dead in his tracks. "I've already done twenty-five laps, and school starts in a couple of hours. I need to go get ready; Lissa will be waiting for me!"

"You agreed on doing thirty laps today and thirty you will do." That was another voice that was unique, and only came from one certain person. Adrian threw his cigarette on the ground and pulled out another one as he headed towards the voices. The moment he reached the next field he leant against a nearby wall and watched the two bicker in the slushy field.

Dimitri Belikov was a young Russian man admired by most at the school. Many saw him like a God. And who wouldn't? His looks itself could attract a horde of girls to surround him 24/7, with his shoulder-length brown hair shining in the sunlight and possibly just as silky as it looks. His brown eyes were always hard, which was a common look for most Guardians at the school. But despite his gorgeous looks it was most likely the six _mojnija _marks on the back of his neck that made the students look up to him so much. No ordinary student could walk up to him and talk to him so informally.

But then again, Rose Hathaway was no ordinary student.

It was rare for an umpromised Guardian to kill just _one_ Strigoi let alone two. Adrian had never heard the full story from her himself. But the infamous rumours were as close as he was ever going to get.

Mason Ashford was a Guardian-in-training too who was kidnapped by the Strigoi, along with his friend Eddie Castile, Moroi girl Mia Rinaldi and Moroi Royal Christian Ozera. But after Rose sacrificed herself to get her friends out, Mason ran back in to save her only to end up dead. He loved her. And as a result he died leaving Rose to grieve over his death.

A week after the incident Adrian could already see the changes in Rose. Compared to the girl he met back at the ski resort the new Rose was a lot more serious about becoming a Guardian to protect her best friend Lissa. She was almost like a robot when she was brought back to the ski resort, and five days later when she got the _mojnija _marks her emotions came back and she started to be herself again, well, almost herself. The two _mojnija_ marks looked pretty on the back of her neck but even Adrian wasn't used to seeing _mojnija_ marks but no promise mark. Someone like that was rare in the Vampire world.

Even though there was this change in Rose, whenever Adrian caught her training with her personal trainer, the God-like Guardian Belikov, there was always this spark in the air that could be sensed miles away. Those two had some sort of chemical attraction that always got on the prince's nerves. And the way they acted around each other, it was as though it was just them two in the entire world.

_As long as Guardian Belikov is around there's no chance I can have her_ thought Adrian as he stared at the pair. Adrian himself was a guy girls just wanted as well as Dimitri. His style had girls question his taste but they had to admit, the messy hairstyle he gave himself suited him very well. And the dark brown hair matched his emerald green eyes along with the cute face he had. And for someone who was in his early twenties Adrian did have several high school girls at the school flirting with him. But compared to Dimitri, he had no chance against him on getting Rose. He could walk right up to the two and yell abuse at them, and they could still be in their own little training world.

There were several things that Adrian had to admit though, despite punching himself every time he thought about them. Dimitri was a good-looking man. Adrian had to agree on himself that if he was a woman he would probably fall for Dimitri. And the man did know how to do his job. Several times when there was chaos at the ski lodge Adrian had watched the older Dhampir calmly given orders to others and take control over things that seemed to be losing control.

And on top of that, he could fight.

Something that Adrian desperately wanted to learn right now.

Being a Moroi itself had some good points. They could learn magic and, in Adrian's case, Spirit. They were often heavily protected by Guardians. Especially Royal Moroi. But the idea of Moroi fighting, which seemed like such a good idea to the prince, was seen as a danger to others. Moroi numbers were already decreasing due to the evil Strigoi, but having them fight beside Guardians could mean the numbers would decrease a lot faster.

If he couldn't fight then at least he should be taught how to defend for himself. What if Strigoi attacked him and killed off his Guardians, leaving him vulnerable to be bitten and killed, or worse in his opinion, turned?

Over the last few weeks Adrian had thought about asking many Guardians around the school to teach him how to at least defend himself from attacks. But the more he focused on watching Dimitri training Rose, it became clearer that Guardian Belikov was the only one who the young prince had any shot of asking. If Dimitri didn't agree on training Adrian then no one else would.

Before long Rose, who had long stopped complaining to her trainer, finally finished the remaining five laps and ran off to get ready for school. There was still an hour or so until the students would be waking up so Dimitri thought it would be best if he stayed where he was to keep on security watch, as there was no one else around.

Well, that's what the thought until he spotted Adrian leaning against the wall smoking away, swimming deep in his own thoughts.

"Prince Ivashkov." Adrian almost leapt out of his skin as he suddenly heard the Russian voice inching closer to him. He had been so focused on thinking about whether asking Dimitri now about training him he never noticed Rose leaving the training field and Dimitri wandering over to him. "I know you're not a student at this school but could you try and obey the school rules? You should still be in the guest dorms."

"Actually, there's been something I've wanted to personally ask you, Guardian Belikov."

This caught the older Guardian off guard. The Ivashkov family were ones who normally got what they wanted as they were so rich and powerful. It was rare that a Ivashkov member, Adrian no less, would actually _ask_ a mere Guardian something.

"You see, with all the recent Strigoi attacks lately, you must know about the Moroi government discussing whether Moroi should go fight or not."

Dimitri did know this. And he too felt as though Moroi should fight alongside their Guardians. Why should Dhampirs risk their species going extinct and putting Moroi in more danger, when the Moroi race had magic that no others could use? By using the magic against Strigoi they could be wiped out within a matter of weeks, allowing the Vampires to live in peace once more.

"I need to learn how to fight Strigoi." Adrian took Dimitri's sudden shocking look as a bad sign of him saying no. "Or at least, learn how to defend myself from them. I want to be able to fight back if I am attacked without any Guardians around me, or if my Guardians are taken down before me." This was something that Dimitri had never thought of. What if the Guardians protecting the Moroi were killed, then what would the Moroi do? Nothing, because there wasn't anything they could do.

Arthur Schoenberg was an example. Seven Moroi were killed in cold blood when the three Guardians were taken down. He and Rose found the bodies before Christmas. An image that would stay with them forever.

Looking down at the young prince, Dimitri knew he was being one hundred per cent serious about this. Adrian looked as though he was going to be prepare for anything, even the boring and aching running laps Dimitri had Rose do a lot when they were first training. But in the case of a Moroi, even making Adrian run laps wouldn't help as the Strigoi would capture him again in a matter of seconds.

Dimitri knew he had been quiet for too long. Adrian had started to believe that he had lost all hope on finding a trainer. He didn't have any personal Guardians as he was staying at the school who could teach him how to defend himself. And he doubts the school's headmistress Kirova would allow a Guardian to train a Moroi on how to fight. If word got out that he was being taught how to fight then the school itself could be in serious danger.

"I can't teach you how to fight." Adrian's heart sank. He felt so helpless. At least with Christian he had his fire element to use, and apparently Mia helped Rose out my temporality drowning one of the Strigoi with her water element.

But right now in the current stages he was in Adrian could barely heal a paper cut. And dream-walking wasn't the best power to have when fighting up against Strigoi. Or aura reading.

"But." The young prince looked up at the guardian with hope in his eyes. The corner of Dimitri's mouth twitched as though he was trying hard not to smile at the young adult. "As long as no one else finds out I don't mind showing you how to defend yourself."

That made Adrian smile. And the smile on his face caught the older man off guard. Even on someone he cared about like Rose, he had never seen that kind of smile. It was a cute smile, but also powerful at the same time, with determination behind it. This time, Dimitri couldn't help but smile. This also caught Adrian off guard as he never saw the famous Guardian Belikov smile. And he couldn't help but think that Dimitri looked a little more…gorgeous...as people often say he is. But the off guard was hidden swiftly by the prince once again throwing the cigarette on the ground and pulling out another one.

"Don't litter please, Prince Ivashkov."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Still under the orders of the headmistress Dimitri had to train Rose before and after school. Depending on what Rose had first lesson each day some sessions dragged on while others were cut short, as Rose had different feelings towards different lessons. But she always trained with him for an hour every day after school. So it was agreed that Adrian would meet up with Dimitri in the school's gym at four-thirty that afternoon (morning in Human terms).

Adrian had already made plans to meet up with Lissa at five-thirty after she was done with homework. And the chances are that the sessions were also going to be an hour for him meant that he would have to skip a shower and rush to see Lissa. And the chances of him being worn out could possibly effect his concentration on trying to heal the plant.

This wasn't going to be easy at first, but Adrian was prepared to make the sacrifices of his comfort and body on the line if he was going to learn how to protect himself from one of the best at the school.

As the day went by Adrian didn't have much to do. He ran into Rose and Eddie, who was still mourning over the death of his best friend. Eddie felt as though he could had done more to protect his friends; but it wasn't his fault that the Strigoi used him to drink his blood leaving him unconscious most of the time. He couldn't fight back. And that made Eddie feel weak.

During their little meeting Adrian found out that Mia Rinaldi had left the school to go live in Court with her father. After an event like that Adrian could see why her father would bring her to a place like Court, which was heavily protected by the Guardians and safe from any Strigoi. Trying to act cool Adrian asked Rose what her training was like with Dimitri when she came back to the school. He left the two Dhampirs slightly depressed and worried when Rose told him that she could barely move the next day, but she did have her arsed kicked earlier that day by her friend Mason which caused the two to suddenly go quiet.

When the clock in his room struck four, Adrian started to get ready.

"_We'll be moving around a lot so it's best to wear something loose and baggy. And light too."_

Seeing as this was Adrian, his wardrobe was filled with fashion clothing, not work out clothes. But luckily after a quick rummage through the drawers Adrian found some tracksuit bottoms that he last wore several months ago when he and a friend ran a marathon for a laugh, and just grabbed a plain white top he hardly wore anymore.

In the gym, Dimitri was just getting ready to pack some items away when Rose walked over to him.

"Hey, have you talked to Adrian at all lately?" Dimitri glanced down at the girl, who was extremely close to him without actually realising herself.

"No, why?"

"Oh. Well, Eddie and I bumped into Adrian earlier on the way to our third class, and he asked whether training with you for the first time was hard or not."

"What did you say?"

"That I could barely move the next day."

_Great one. I wonder if he'll turn up now or not. _Dimitri stared at her, trying to hide the blank look he wanted to give to her by sighing and continuing to pack the weight away to their original places. "I'm sure I saw him earlier watching us train. He's done that quite a lot recently, since we've come back to the Academy."

"I guess…I've noticed too."

A sudden change of emotion could be felt in the air for Dimitri as he glanced back down at the girl. He could tell that the once excited and determined energy she had no less than three minutes ago was replaced by sadness and regret. She was thinking about Mason, how she should had done something different during their escape to freedom so that he wouldn't had gone back, how she should had told someone that Mason, Eddie and Mia had left rather than dragging Christian with her to find them, how she should had never told Mason about the whereabouts of the Strigoi in the first place.

If she had done one of these many things, Mason would still be alive.

"Rose. How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault. He came back on his own accord. You done everything you could." A small noise came from her mouth telling Dimitri that she understood what he said. But that still didn't stop her from feeling upset about it.

And without saying another word Rose grabbed her school bag from the chair on the side and left the gym without looking back at her trainer. A part of Dimitri ached like crazy. He hated seeing Rose like that. The image of her, sitting on the floor, holding the bloody sword and clutching Mason's dead body still burns in Dimitri's mind every time he closes his eyes for a moment. The look on her face was something that wasn't going to go. Dimitri wanted to make sure that Rose never went through that kind of experience again, or make that look on her face.

Training Adrian how to defend himself was a start. If Adrian was successful on defending himself in these sessions, then maybe the Moroi government will listen to the young prince and soon realise that Moroi need more than just Guardians; they need training themselves. Of course it will take a lot of persuasion, and the older man could get into a lot of trouble for doing what he was about to do. But sacrifices are meant to be made when trying to save an entire race. Dimitri was ready to face any consequences.

But what was Dimitri going to do with Adrian? They couldn't go running in a field, it could attract attention from students, teachers and other Guardians. They would have to stay in the gym, but be careful of what to do as, even though the gym wasn't used much now these days, there was always the chance someone would walk in and see Dimitri attacking the young prince. If that happened then it would be over before it began.

Before he could think anymore the door opened for Adrian to walk in. Dimitri stood up from where he was sitting, glancing around the gym to make sure that it was definitely just the two of them before he even attempted to do anything towards the young prince.

"Okay." Dimitri clapped his hands together and brought them to his face, resting his fingers against his mouth while he examined Adrian. The outfit that Adrian was wearing was good enough, although he was going to have to buy more workout clothes for the future. Already Rose has worn through three sets of clothes since she came back to the school.

"Where do we start?"

"You read my mind. We can't go running out on the field."

"As that will attract attention."

"And before we even remotely start attacking each other we need to find an abandoned room."

"In case someone comes in and spots us."

Obviously Adrian had been thinking about the training too. But then again he wasn't like Rose, who would jump in and try to solve everything by using her fist. She was a Dhampir who was training to attack Strigoi. Adrian was a Royal Moroi who wanted to be trained on how to defend himself from Strigoi. Their minds were obviously going to be different.

Easier to work with in Dimitri's opinion. Working with Rose was great. She always kept him entertained and never failed at her tasks. Prince Ivashkov seemed like he was lazy and didn't care about much to others, but Dimitri knew that he had been working with Lissa with their Spirit element and was determined to know more about the mysterious magic. Speaking of which.

"Let's start from here then." Dimitri sat down on his chair. "Tell me about what you can do."

"What I can do?"

"With Spirit? Maybe your magic can help defend you from Strigoi."

"I doubt it." Adrian sat down on the floor so that he was leaning against a bike machine, glancing up at the older man. "I've never seen the aura of a Strigoi, I'm not sure if they even have one. And I wouldn't like to see the dream of a Strigoi." The confused look said it all; Dimitri had no idea what Adrian was on about. "I can walk dreams." That was impressive to Dimitri. Spirit all together was. "I can visit people when they are asleep. I can create a dream from nothing, design the setting and location of the dream as well as what we wear and look like. With Lissa I always make it simple for her to try and change. But with Rose I always like to go somewhere exotic."

"You go into Rose's dreams?"

"All the time."

"What can you do in them?"

"Pretty much anything. With Lissa she uses magic to understand the world I create and tries to change it to something to her liking. So far she hasn't done much, but that's because her medication is blocking most of her magic so she can't do much until she gets off them."

He paused for a moment, realising that not a lot of people knew about the medication. But the calm look on Dimitri's face reassured him that the man knew about the medication the princess was taking.

"With Rose we just talk. Most of the time it's her trying to get me to leave her and her dreams alone, and other times it's just me teasing her. When Rose was kidnapped I managed to reach her and she almost told me where she was but someone on the other end must have woken her up because I never got to hear the exact location."

"But you can do pretty much anything in these dreams?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Even running and training?"

…

"I can't see why not."

It didn't occur to Adrian to train via dreams. It would defiantly save a lot of time for both men; Dimitri would be able to go and do his duties after school as well as train with Rose longer if she wanted to, not that she needed anymore training. And Adrian would be able to focus on his magic lessons with Lissa and be able to concentrate with not only his magic but showing her how to use her own magic.

But there were some concerns than ran through Adrian's mind. For starters, there was the possibility that Dimitri wouldn't be able to attend every session due to his duties. If he spent more time with security jobs rather than teaching Adrian how to defend himself then the sessions would almost be pointless. And there was too much at risk right now. Adrian wanted to learn how to defend himself as quickly as he could in case there was an attack.

Also, Adrian had watched a novice fighting class when he first came to the school. He saw how violent the Dhampirs were to each other, and even saw the black eye that Rose's mother gave to her when he first met her. If Dimitri accidently caused any injuries to the prince during the dream, and it turned out that the injuries became reality, Adrian would have to go through the entire day being questioned as he was seen the day before without any injuries then had some the next morning. Students would think he snuck off and got himself beaten up during the night, which could get the school to question him and possible send him back to Court.

And back at Court, no one will train Adrian to defend himself.

"How about we just try some running exercises in the dreams? That way if I miss out on a session you won't miss out on much." It was as though the Guardian was reading the Moroi's mind. "We'll practice fighting when we find an unused room so that we won't get caught fighting in the school's gym." Adrian stared at the man in shock. "For now, I want to see how strong and fit you are. We'll work on some of the exercise machines and weights together so if someone does walk in it will just look like we're working out together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dimitri told Adrian during their session on the workout machines that he didn't have security tasks that night and would be able to sleep properly for the first time in a week, to which Adrian cheekily comment how it wouldn't be proper sleep if they're going to be running in the dream.

With the clock ticking closely to half five it was time to call it a day for the session. Dimitri had to admit that for a Moroi Adrian did have some muscle to him and could actually pump out on the machine for longer than the Guardian had expected before he got tired. But now that the session was over Dimitri had to go and do some more Guardian-related jobs before going to bed.

Adrian on the other hand had to go meet up with Lissa in one of the classrooms. After rushing back to his room to have a quick shower and get changed into some new clothing - as he had some spare time to clean up - he made his way over to the classroom that the pair had arranged to meet. Even though they were just exercising on the machine Adrian could already feel a strain on his body as he wasn't used to exercising so much over a short period of time. But this was just the beginning of the training, and this pain was nothing compared to future pain the young prince would feel.

"Hey cousin!" Adrian walked into the classroom using the usual royal terms when he spotted Lissa sitting there waiting for him. And two other figures that he should had expected to see. "Ah, and Christian too. And Little Dhampir."

Christian glanced up from the book he was reading about fire magic for his pale blue eyes to focus into Adrian's emerald green eyes. His black hair was just as messy as it normally was, a lot messier than Adrian's but it was natural messy. Rose however scowled to herself when she saw Adrian. She knew that Lissa was going to be meeting up with him, and that she was going to see him, but a part of her was praying that he wouldn't turn up.

She still seemed to be in a bit of a depressed mood from earlier that morning when she mentioned about Mason, but less than she was when she was training with Dimitri. But Adrian could tell she was sad, as there was a hint of blue in her aura along with her usual gold and black aura he always saw with her. The blackness always made him question her. He knew about the bond the two had, and he had the theory that Rose was inheriting some of Lissa's anger. But Lissa refused to believe it while Rose told herself that her anger was stressed related, not magic related. Understandable in a way, but that would mean she was always angry.

"Hey, why did you ask me about Dimitri earlier?" Lissa and Christian looked up from each other to Adrian. He had gotten Lissa to practice reading auras by using her boyfriend rather than Rose who seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason.

"No reason. I've just been watching you two train together recently and just got curious."

"What did you ask her?" What her 'cousin' and best friend were talking about got the young Dragomir princess interested in what he asked Rose earlier that day.

"What training was like with Guardian Belikov when she first came back to the school?"

Adrian groaned to himself and stepped back from the plant. He was close to finally restoring the leave back to life until Rose distracted him. But he shouldn't be so easily distracted so he wasn't going to bother complaining and blaming Rose when it was party his fault too. He didn't want to add any more emotions into the poor girl and create more colours in her aura. Three were enough.

"Rare for you to become so interested in something like that." Christian leant back into his chair and reached over for his book to continue reading, while allowing Lissa to focus her gaze back onto him.

"Is it that bad for me to become interested in something?"

"Yes." All three teens stared at Adrian who let out a sigh and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out.

"I'm going outside for a fag. Depending on how I feel I might come back."

"Oh Adrian, we didn't mean it like that. It was a joke." Lissa watched Adrian walk out the room, feeling slightly guilty. Rose picked up on this and moved over to her friend to place her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't feel so guilty over it. He knows you didn't mean it like that. He's just over-reacting, or trying to find an excuse to get out of the session today." Rose stood up straight, folding her arms and looking at the door that Adrian had walked out from. "Something seems a bit odd about him today…I can't put my finger on it."

After a long day of boring jobs here and there across the school Dimitri had never felt so happy to return to his room and get ready for bed. Of course, remembering Adrian's little comment back at the gym, he wasn't expecting to get a very peaceful night.

In fact, he had no idea on what to expect. Rose had once said to Dimitri during a training session one morning she was feeling heavy and annoyed, after saying her dreams were intruded by an unwanted figure. At first Dimitri didn't understand, but what Adrian told him that afternoon, the person could have been him. Remembering back there were some morning when Rose felt grumpy and complained a bit, which could had been the mornings on where Adrian had visited her. She didn't want Adrian to visit her dreams.

But at the same time Lissa always seemed more cheerful on some mornings, always talking to Rose about her magic in a way that only those who knew about her Spirit would understand. Those mornings to Lissa could have been when Adrian visited her. Lissa did want Adrian to see her.

Hopefully in these dreams, the two men would be running to see how well Adrian could run; speed-wise to see if he was a fast runner and stealth-wise to see how far he could run before he got worn out. Then, depending on the results, Dimitri could improve the running sessions in different ways.

Once the Guardian had changed out of his clothes to get into some pyjama bottoms his eyes started to go heavy as he crawled into his bed. One of his favourite western books sat on his bedside aching to be read, but there wasn't any time. Dimitri had to go to sleep so Adrian could get into his dream. So rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

To open them and to be standing in the school's running track.

At first Dimitri stood there confused. He could had sworn he just climbed into bed and fallen asleep. He remembers doing it all. He remembers getting undressed, getting into the shower to have a quick wash, cleaning his teeth and changing into his bottoms. Yet, why was he on the school track?

"I was wondering when you were going to fall asleep." The Guardian sharply turned around, hearing a voice from behind him.

Adrian was sitting on one of the benches on the side of the track smiling at the older man. Next to him were some bottles of water along with what seemed to be a timer and some other running equipment. The prince was wearing a proper tracksuit outfit that consisted of black running bottoms that had red stripes down the side and a similar jacket, and underneath was yet again a white top.

When he looked down at himself Dimitri saw that he was wearing the exact same clothing as Adrian. And he had to admit they were a lot more comfortable to what he usually wore when he was training with Rose.

"What are we doing outside?"

"This is our dream."

"Seriously?" Dimitri glanced around, admiring the view of the school and looking up at the sky. Of course it was the dream, it was broad daylight. If they were outside Adrian would have no chance on running as he would be exhausted after five minutes. And along with the sun being out there was no sign of a single drop of snow anywhere. In fact, it felt like as though it was the middle of spring with the weather being warm and the flowers blooming everywhere. "It seems so realistic."

"I was thinking about doing the dream in an indoor racetrack or somewhere like that, but I thought using the school's running track would be a lot more interesting."

The prince stood up to stretch his arms across his body. After seeing the younger man stretching Dimitri decided that he would be running with him and too started stretching. After about five minutes of warming up the two quickly planning a route to run.

And started to run around the track.

_This guy is full of surprises_ thought Dimitri as he took a second to glance down at Adrian. Just like with Rose, Dimitri jogged and ran at the same speed as her to not only make sure she didn't slack off but to also keep her company. They had been running for about twenty minutes when Dimitri noticed that they started to slow down. "Take a quick break and catch your breath."

Almost immediately after the Guardian said those words Adrian stopped and bent over to take deep breaths in. It wasn't until Dimitri told him to stop running when he realised just how worn out he was. He was too focused to just keep jogging that he didn't think much about _breathing_. But this running did impress Dimitri.

Before Adrian came up to him and asked him about training him, Dimitri thought that Morois would never take their own action. He knew there was the occasional Moroi like Tasha Ozera who wanted Moroi to fight beside Guardians, and he knew that she did practice martial arts to defend herself as well as practice using her magic to fight. But that was Tasha. She was an Ozera and feared by many because of what Christian's parents did.

This is Adrian. An Ivashkov no less. He was probably one of the last people a Guardian would expect to be asked to train him on how to attack a Strigoi or defend himself from one. And while he was bent over taking deep breaths Dimitri ran back to the bench to grab some water for the two, then walked back and handed one to Adrian. For someone like Adrian who constantly smoked and drunk he was fit as hell. He was strong and could probably take another Moroi or Dhampir on in a fight. He had a lot of stamina as he was not only able to pump out on the machines but run for twenty minutes straight. And on top of that his speed at jogging was good, but when he pushed himself to run for a bit he was a very fast runner.

The Guardian didn't realise how long he was watching Adrian until he realised that the young prince was staring at him oddly. When Dimitri realised this he backed away, snapping back to reality. Adrian chuckled and stood up straight to take the bottle of his trainer and gulp down nearly half of the bottle.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I think we should cool off and call it a lesson. From both sessions I can see that you're one fit and healthy Moroi." Dimitri drank some of his own water. "We'll only do afternoon sessions for now until we find a room. Once we find that room I'll start teaching you techniques to get you out of situations and such."

They walked back towards the bench, with Adrian asking Dimitri about the techniques. Unlike Rose who was being taught how to stake a Strigoi and how to overpower one Adrian was only going to be taught some simple attack moves along with self-defence. The reason behind this was so that he wouldn't get hurt in the process. Many moves that Guardians did on Strigoi caused damage on themselves just as much as on the Strigoi. They couldn't afford Adrian to get hurt. And as they cooled down Dimitri asked Adrian about the dream.

"There isn't much I can tell you about the dream-walking. It just happens for me." Adrian cheekily smiled at him. "It starts like this, and ends like that." The sound of Adrian clicking his fingers ran through Dimitri's ears as he opened his eyes and shot up in bed.

The moment he sat up, he knew that the running was going to work in the dreams. His legs were aching a bit from the running, and his body was also very hot and sweaty, yet he wasn't thirsty as the water they drunk in the dream replenished his thirst.

_This could actually work out_ he thought as he smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

To other Moroi and Dhampir at the school, they knew that Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Prince Adrian Ivashkov did not get along. Some thought it was because of the Ivashkov name that gave Dimitri the impression that Adrian was not a good guy due to the rumours heard. Others though that it was because there was a woman involved. Unknown to them all the woman was Rose, who was loved by both men.

But also, unknown to everyone, including Rose, the two men were in fact getting along. During the day the two would not even acknowledge the other's presence if they walked down the same corridor. If Rose happened to be with Adrian and Dimitri needed to talk to her, Adrian would simply give the Guardian a nod and walk off. Other times, if Lissa was with Dimitri and Adrian need her for their sessions, Dimitri would excuse himself after the princess would dismiss him from his duties.

However, the moment Rose left training with Dimitri Adrian would drop by for their work-out sessions. Of course it would start out with a work out, but end up with the two men talking about their personal lives, with Dimitri talking about his training years and Adrian talking about Spirit and the rumours of the different abilities that he and Lissa would discover and try to practice.

The two themselves found it hard to believe they were getting along so well as back at the ski resort they couldn't even be near each other without spitting out rude yet harmless insults at each other in front of Rose and Lissa most of the time.

"Oh, I think I found a room by the way."

"Really? That's great!" Adrian chuckled at Dimitri. "Where is it?"

"There's a building behind the library that was normally used for when the novices would train. But after the new training rooms were built it's just been used as a storage building where old books and equipment is being held. I checked it out last night and saw that it hasn't been used in a while."

If it wasn't for the usual misbehaving Moroi group trying to run away from Dimitri and other Guardians the night before he may had not seen it as they ran past it. And after they caught the students Dimitri took a few minutes to check it out, sensing that it was abandoned as it looked like no one had been in the building for a while.

This had improved the prince's mood. They had been working together for about a week now. At first it was good. Adrian could feel himself getting stronger at every session even though his muscle and joints screamed in pain at him. And Dimitri has been able to get more sleep lately as he's been working harder during the day, so in the eleven days they have been training together, they've managed to get five running sessions in at night. At every session Adrian had been able to run further. He managed to slip into the running team once or twice during school for an hour or so, but it wasn't the same without Dimitri.

"We could go there now if you want."

"Now?"

"I found a good room that still has some fighting equipment that seem to be in good condition. We'll use the remaining half an hour we have now just to see how well you can defend yourself from simple attacks like punches and kicks." Adrian gulped. He wanted to be taught how to defend himself for so long, and it seemed like it was never going to happen.

Now his trainer turned around and asked if they wanted to practice now? He had to admit, he was a little nervous. What if something went wrong and it turned out he couldn't defend himself at all? A chuckle was rising from Dimitri's throat so he had to clear his throat to stop himself from laughing at the poor Moroi, who looked slightly terrified at what he said.

"If you don't want to do it now we can always wait a couple of days, when you feel like you're prepared better."

"No! I want to do it now!"

"Are you sure? You don't sound confident you know."

"Strigoi wouldn't wait for me to be ready to fight, right?" Whoa, something that made complete sense. Something that rarely happen with Adrian. Even he himself was a little shocked at what he said. Obviously Adrian spoke before he thought. "There's no point in waiting a few days. I'll still be feeling nervous. I might as well start now when we have the time."

"Well, if you say so." The Guardian moved from the machine he was sitting on and grabbed his duster that was hanging up on the wall. "We'll go now. Everyone is most likely at the dorms so they won't see us go into the building. I'm not sure if we're meant to go in it, but it doesn't seem to be guarded by security."

The two left the gym but not before Dimitri looked around to see if the fields were empty. Just as he suspected he spotted a couple of girls and a boy run into the dorms after escaping a detention they most likely had. Apart from those three the fields were empty.

Adrian honestly had no idea what building Dimitri was talking about until he saw what building he was on about. When he was back at school Adrian often came to St. Vladimir's Academy and often saw novice trainers go in the building. It was just like the other buildings with the same brickwork and the same kind of antique look to it. When they walked into the building Adrian could understand why the novices now went to the new, improved building for their training. This building was good, but the classrooms weren't as big as the new classrooms. There wasn't much space to run about in and throw each other around.

Luckily Dimitri wasn't going to throw him around. Hopefully anyway. In Adrian's mind all Dimitri was going to do was attack him with simple moves and see how fast his reaction was. So far his other sessions were good. So how hard could it be to dodge a couple of simple attacks?

His answer? Very.

Within two minutes into the session Adrian was sitting on the floor for the tenth time rubbing his arm where Dimitri managed to land a light punch at. It still hurt, it was a punch, of course it would hurt. But the Guardian was seriously trying to hold back all of his strength against the poor Moroi who was really struggling what he was doing.

"Damn it! What am I doing wrong?"

"You're doing nothing wrong." Dimitri held his hand out for Adrian to take it. "You're just not fast enough to react. You're fast runner, and you're strong and have a lot of stealth. But us Guardians are taught at a young age how to react quickly. We have no time to think about what to do. _They come first_."

That was something that Adrian often heard Rose say. _They come first_. The first rule that Guardians seem to live by. The Moroi always come first before the Guardians. This was a reason why Rose was so attached to Lissa. Adrian had seen Moroi and Dhampir friends together, but Rose and Lissa were completely different. They were best friends, but everyone could tell that Rose would actually put her own life on the line to protect Lissa.

It seemed so strange that Dimitri was saying it in front of him. Someone like Dimitri, you would get so caught up in training with him you would forget that he is seen like a God. You're so focused on trying to learn from him that it would only be after the training you would realise who was teaching you. And being taught by someone like Dimitri, it was amazing. That's how both Adrian and Rose felt anyone.

The reason why Rose loved the training was because she enjoyed the things she learnt in the training, along with loving the man who taught her. Adrian loved the training because of several reasons. It gave him something to do. Being locked away in the dorms, waiting for Lissa to finish her lessons, was so boring. He would spend most of his time drinking. But being outside the dorms before and after school with Dimitri gave him something to look forward to.

Also, what they were doing, it wasn't considered forbidden according to Adrian. It was something that was frowned upon, that they could get into a lot of trouble for. Moroi being taught how to fight was one thing, but if someone found out it was against Strigoi then Dimitri could be suspended for teaching a Moroi to fight while Adrian would be sent back to Court. Even though all they were doing was practicing self-defence, to others, it was a form of fighting.

"Is there anything I could do to improve my reaction?"

"Just keep an eye out on what I do. Watch every move I make."

"…okay…bring it on…"

The sound of his voice told Dimitri that Adrian was lacking confidence. But he knew that over time, with more training like this, the young Ivashkov would soon catch up with his reaction time and be able to eventually fight back, bit by bit.

Dimitri wanted to tell him that he should take his time on it. Take it slow and gradually build it up over a period of time. That was the way to be able to perfect defending yourself. But knowing Adrian he would probably tell him that he knows that but just wants to keep working. He couldn't blame the poor Moroi, with everything that has been going on. Deep down, Adrian was probably terrified that something will happen to him or a family member soon.

Once again the Guardian moved forward and threw a punch at Adrian. And once again he managed to dodge it by backing away. But Dimitri didn't pause to allow the young man to regain any lost balance and moved in for another punch. Adrian clenched his teeth. Something was different with Dimitri this time around with his moves. It was as though…

"Don't go easy on me!" Dimitri stared at him with wide eyes. "I know you're holding yourself back a bit more! Just keep going at the same speed and strength you were a minute ago, I don't need this. You holding back won't help me!"

It was amazing how just after one punch Adrian could tell that Dimitri was holding himself back even more. The trainer had done this countless of times when it came to Rose, during their first few weeks of training together. And still to this day Rose has never noticed when Dimitri held himself back.

So he didn't hold himself back. He picked up the speed and strength that he controlled himself at when they started the training for Adrian to once again block the attacks by moving backwards.

Of course, the two forgot that they were in the old building, not the newly built classrooms. Because when Adrian slipped backwards it was a split second before he hit his head against the hard brick wall when Dimitri realised how much they had backed away to the wall.

"Adrian!" A sharp pain ran through Adrian's head causing his eyes to go wide in the shock of the sudden pain, and then he looked at Dimitri to notice his vision going blurry, then dark. "Oh shit. Adrian! Hey! Adrian!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine Lissa."

"But Guardian Belikov said-!"

"That most likely he'll have a concussion."

"Don't get so worried Liss. He'll wake up any moment now and ask for a cigarette or something." As his eyelids flickered a blurry figure looked at the poor Moroi then back at the blonde-haired figure, nudging it. "See? He's waking up now."

"Adrian!" Quickly, Lissa moved closer to Adrian while Christian stood behind her holding her shoulders and Rose moved to the other side of his bed, looking at him. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts so much. What happened?"

"You were found unconscious outside the school gym. It looked like you had been working out so much you passed out when you left." Rose sat on the chair next to her friend's bed. "You have a lump on the back of your head, and the doctor thinks you may have a concussion."

Passed out? Outside the gym? Was that true? All Adrian could remember that he went to the gym to meet up with Dimitri to do another session on the weights, and they started talking about something or other…then…

The memories flushed back when Dimitri and the school's doctor, Dr. Olendzki, drew the curtains open and walked over to Adrian. The two had gone to the school's old training building when he got too careless and ended up falling over, yet again, and in doing so hit his head against one of the brick walls. Something that could had been serious if Adrian was a little closer to the wall or had hit a different part of his head.

But why did Rose say that he was found unconscious outside the school gym when it happened in the building? Of course. That building was abandoned. If Dimitri told anyone that he found Adrian in there, not only would Adrian be questioned on why he was in there in the first place, but Dimitri would also be questioned on why he was going in there in the first place. And if their training was said by accident, all over for the both of them.

"Dimitri found you when he started his security duty. He brought you to the hospital wing then came and found us lot." Christian leant over his girlfriend to inspect his 'cousin'. "Apart from your head, what else is wrong?"

"N-Nothing?"

Dr. Olendzki took over from that moment. She done the usual test that she had done many times to poor Rose and other unfortunate novices who suffered a similar consequence to Adrian with the typical questions; what was his name, how old was he, where was he, who everyone was, what day of the week was it, blah, blah, blah. Adrian obviously passed it with flying colours, but just to be on the safe side; Dr. Olendzki requested that the young Moroi stay in the hospital wing until the morning.

She sent the rest away, not giving Dimitri a chance to apologize to Adrian. He gave a backwards glance to the Moroi to see that he was looking at him. Hopefully the apologetic look he gave Adrian would tell him that he was truly sorry about what happened.

Seeing as that night was meant to be another running session, Dimitri doubted that it would happen. And if it did, he would probably get Adrian to break the dream. Even in dreamland, Adrian would be in no condition to run. And if the doctor found him sweating and out of breath in his sleep god know what she would do.

So Dimitri done the same bed preparations, climbed underneath his duvet and closed his eyes to fall asleep. But rather than dreaming of a western dream he had a lot as a result of reading the books and watching the films, Dimitri opened his eyes to be back at the ski resort, alone in one of the halls that the Moroi held one of their parties that he and many other Guardians had to attend.

_At least it's not the running track_ the thought ran through his mind as he glanced around. _Is this…another one of Adrian's dreams, I wonder?_

"This place is a lot more beautiful when it isn't crammed with Moroi, isn't it?" The voice answered his question.

"What are you doing Adrian? You should be resting." Dimitri continued his search for the Moroi, but couldn't see him anywhere. Normally by now Adrian would had stepped out or would be seen sitting in a seat.

"I am resting. And so are you. Haven't I told you this already?" The voice was coming from behind him, so Dimitri turned his head around to see Adrian sitting in one of the thrones that his Great aunt, the Queen, had once sat on when she attended a party. A small chuckle left Dimitri's mouth making Adrian smirk at him, then he moved his hand as though he was presenting himself. "Do you think I'm King material?"

Dimitri said nothing, which pretty much answered Adrian's question. The two laughed it off before Adrian stepped off the throne and walked over to his trainer. Over the week and half they had been training together they really had formed a good relationship. Rose ached for Dimitri to call her Rozà, her beloved Russian nickname for her. And even though there was no proper Russian nickname Dimitri could give to Adrian, Adrik was a nickname he heard when he was teenager that someone gave to their friend who happened to be called Adrian. Of course Dimitri hasn't had the chance to use it yet as he only liked to use his special nicknames at times that seemed right.

As the two spent most of the time at the ski trip on edge, most of the time because of Rose who disappeared and caused tension between the two boys, and of course the Strigoi attacks that happened nearby, they spent the time they had for the dream wandering around the deserted ski resort taking in its beauty.

But the guilt of what happened earlier still remained inside of Dimitri. The chances of them training together the next day were slim as Adrian would most likely still be forced to stay in the hospital wing. And having been signed up for security duty for the next few nights, a part of Dimitri was sad that he wouldn't be seeing Adrian for a couple of days.

"Hey, listen, about earlier."

"Dimitri, don't worry about it." A part of Dimitri felt calmer whenever he saw Adrian grin at him, his usual cheeky grin on his face. "I was the one who told you not to hold back. I was the one who wasn't watching where he was going. And I was the one who fell back and hit his head." A sharp pain ran through his head, causing the Moroi to rub it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…my head still hurts." The grin faded. "I think I may have a concussion. It really hurts."

"Wake up and get Dr. Olendzki to examine you."

"Don't worry, I'll have her check it in the morning. I'll be fine."

"But Adrian, it could be serious!"

"I said I'll be fine! So why are you complaining so much?"

"Can't you tell I'm worried about you?"

That there caused both men to stay quiet. Dimitri felt a rush of embarrassment run through his body. He seriously was worried about Adrian. Just like how he was worried about Rose whenever she got hurt. And that was because he loved her. But Adrian, he was nothing more than a friend, right?

Adrian too felt embarrassed at what was said, but something built up inside of him, telling him to do something he never dreamed on doing. Before Dimitri could say anything to ruin the quiet moment Adrian moved in towards Dimitri for their lips to touch lightly against each other's. Rose always said she loved Dimitri's soft lips as you wouldn't expect someone like him to have such lips, so it surprised Adrian when he felt exactly how soft they were. The same with Dimitri, he didn't expect the young Moroi to have such soft and silk-like lips. But then again, he didn't expect Adrian to suddenly lean in and kiss him like that.

And he didn't expect himself to kiss back a bit. There were times with Rose where she forced a kiss and Dimitri either managed to fight himself and push her away or on the rare occasion gave in but eventually broke the kiss.

But for some reason, rather than breaking the kiss, Dimitri deepened it by sliding his hand behind the Moroi's neck and pulling him closer. Adrian, who had been standing next to the bench Dimitri was sitting on, moved so that he was now kneeling on the bench so he could slide his hands on the Russian's face. Once again he was surprised at how soft Dimitri's skin was. The man was just filled with surprised, wasn't he? For someone who gave off a God-like appearance and had six _mojnija _marks on the back of his neck, you wouldn't expect him to be so…soft…considering how tough and strong he was.

Dimitri could feel his own body heating up with each kiss as his free hand moved to the Moroi's neck, stroking the soft and pale skin. He knew what they were doing was so wrong on many levels. They were men. They were Dhampir and Moroi. They were Guardian and Royal. One was going to live the life of a Princess' Guardian while the other would live the Royal life and find himself a wife who could continue the Ivashkov line. They both loved the same girl, and they knew that the other man knew too.

But at the same time it felt so right. The fact that it was wrong just made the kiss seem so forbidden, and it just made the men continue. A part of each man felt as though they had secretly wanted to kiss the other man, and that their bodies craved for this kiss.

The kiss ended naturally. Dimitri stared into the eyes of the red-face Adrian who had obviously realised what he had done. Whether he enjoyed or regretted the kiss was something that Dimitri would have to wait to ask another day, because before he could say anything to the younger man the dream began to dissolve and soon the Guardian found himself staring at his ceiling. He first questioned the dream and the kiss, but he could taste Adrian's smoky breath inside his mouth and tasted the faint cigarette kiss on his lips.

_What on earth just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has so far read, reviewed and favoured 'My Personal Trainer'. It means a great deal to me knowing that there are others who are fans of DimitrixAdrian! Anyway, I just wanted to give you some news.**

**For this fanfic I am writing, I am using the third book 'Shadow Kiss' as a reference to my fanfic. I'm trying to keep in the story line of the book (like for example, Adrian asking Dimitri to train him shortly after the Strigoi kidnapped Rose, the Field Experience later in the chapters, Victor's trail etc.) and right now I have given the book to a friend who I persuaded to read the series after she read a few chapters of my other fanfic 'St Vladimir High School'. **

**I've currently written twelve postable chapters and I will post several chapters up this evening (probably 6 - 9). Until I get the book back however I won't be able to probably write the fanfics. I will continue writing chapters for 'St Vladimir High School' and post them online too. And I have started writing yet ANOTHER fanfic about Mason (BECAUSE I LOVE HIM) and Eddie (BECAUSE HE'S JUST SO AWESOME). Yes, it is another MALEXMALE fanfic.**

**But I have already planned for future fanfics! Once an idea comes into mind I type it out on a Word Document and save it. Not all future fanfics will be MalexMale. I'm thinking about writing a FemalexFemale one but I've never written a femalexfemale story...I'll have to look into it.**

**Back to what I was saying, I just wanted to inform you ahead of time if suddenly I do not post any chapters for 'My Personal Trainer' but continue posting for 'St Vladimir High School'. I hope you all continue to read and like my stories.**

**Chapter Six**

It was a long night for both of the men. While Dimitri was up because he still couldn't get over the shock that he and Adrian Ivashkov had kissed in a dream, Adrian had a massive headache and with it throbbing so much he knew he wouldn't get to sleep.

That meant that Adrian had to spend the day in the hospital wing, just as Dimitri had expected. It turned out that the Moroi did have a concussion and that even when answering the questions Adrian did have a headache but didn't want anyone to worry about him. Instead, he just wanted to be able to leave his bed as soon as he could to not only stop Lissa and the others from worrying over something so small, but because he was aching for a cigarette and a vodka shot of some sort.

With Adrian being in hospital meant for the Guardian that he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon. He was busy during the day with duties so he couldn't find the time to go visit Adrian and make sure that everything was okay. And as he had a security duty that night they wouldn't be able to go running in their dreams.

_Maybe it's a good thing we have some time apart_ thought Dimitri as he watched Rose jog around the field. _We've been spending a lot of time together. This will give us some time apart._

But the true reason why Dimitri didn't want to see Adrian was because of the kiss. He could come up with many excuses not to see the poor Moroi but he knew the kiss was the true reason behind it all. Dimitri still couldn't believe that he gave into his resistance and kissed Adrian back. It was never meant to happen and both the men knew it.

While Dimitri had the entire day to distract him from the kiss, which did prove a bit of a challenge, Adrian was bored out of his mind and spent the day thinking of nothing but the kiss. Why on earth did he do that? Was it the rare and sudden affection he got from his trainer that made his body take over his mind?

The more he thought about the kiss, the more Adrian realised something. They had gone from 'men who were fighting over the same girl' to 'best friends' in just under two weeks after the Moroi had asked the Guardian to teach him how to defend himself. The two have told things to each other that most likely no other person on the world knows about. Their relationship…it seems just so…unreal, how they went from not being able to be in the same room to making out in a dream world. And that's when Adrian realised that something.

It was Dimitri.

Yes, he liked Rose. A lot. Maybe even loved her. But the first time he saw Dimitri he did comment to himself how he 'wouldn't mind "banging" him if he was a woman', but the hatred grew when he spotted how casually Dimitri and Rose were talking together. But it wasn't because he was talking to Rose.

It was because Rose was talking to him.

He had gotten jealous over Rose talking to Dimitri, and as a man who had spent his entire life with woman he had no idea on how to have feelings for men. So his mind replaced the love with hatred, as if it wanted to protect the prince from getting hurt.

Moroi/Moroi and Moroi/Dhampir relationships were the only relationships that were considered the best. Well, Many Moroi and Dhampir relationships weren't long term, even though they were good as the relationship would produce more Dhampir to protect the endangered Moroi. Moroi and Human relationships were just sickening to nearly everyone. Dhampir and Dhampir relationships, well, they couldn't produce children so in a way it was frowned upon as the couple wouldn't be baring any children to continue the Vampire race.

But relationships of the same sex? And especially if one of the lovers was a Royal Moroi while the other was nothing more than a Guardian? Unthinkable. Outrageous. Dirty. Just…wrong…Adrian remembered the rumours that went around Court when it was discovered that Lissa drunk from Rose during the time they escaped from the school. Some of the things people said were so harsh. But where else would Lissa have got her blood from? Rose was just doing what she thought was right, even if it did cause her weeks of stress and tears as a result.

If, for example, Rose and Lissa had ended up together after they were caught, chances were that Rose would be stripped from ever becoming a Guardian and banished to even get remotely close to the Dragomir Princess while Lissa would probably end up being home-schooled at Court so that she would get no chance to see Rose ever again. If Adrian and Dimitri ended up dating chances were that they would never be allowed to see each other again.

Right now, Adrian needed Dimitri. He couldn't risk losing Dimitri at a critical time. There was the chance Dimitri would try and stop the training but the Moroi knew that he had to fight back and tell his trainer that they couldn't stop, not when things were only just beginning. And also, right now, Adrian needed some sleep. Except his head was still throbbing like mad. And his thoughts were also still hovering around Dimitri.

And back to Dimitri, he was struggling with his thoughts just as much as Adrian was. And he too concluded on what his feelings were. He couldn't escape him, he had to admit it. He had unknowingly fallen for the younger Moroi. Why was it that those the Russian fell in love with were always those who he couldn't be with? Rose was younger than him, far younger, and she was a Dhampir like him. Adrian was a Royal, male Moroi who was…not as young as Rose, but still young. Why couldn't Dimitri had fallen for someone like Tasha? Okay, not exactly Tasha as she was someone who was seen as 'evil' since her brother turned Strigoi with his wife. But she was the right age for him. And she was a Moroi who could offer him children, and a family, and a future. Something he knew he couldn't get with either Rose or Adrian.

Both men knew what they had to do. Confront what happened and try to get past it.

Easier said than done though as Dimitri was working his butt of over the next two days, and Adrian was discharged after a second night in the hospital wing but sent home with a strict warning from the doctor not to drink or smoke until the headache was completely gone. So in the meantime Adrian did what he always liked to do if he was bored.

Find the group consisting of Rose, Lissa and Christian.

This time there was an extra face; Eddie. It was obvious that the two Dhampirs had just finished training because Eddie was walking with a slight limp and Rose couldn't hold a pen to write with as the group were in the library working. Tough fighting must had happened at the training. And it turned out that the novices got to fight up against a Promised Guardian for the first time in ages.

"You should have been there you guys." Rose grinned at the Moroi. "Seriously, how can you not want to get into a fistfight like that?"

"Some of us have less violent things to do."

"Boring stuff is more like it." Rose was in a bit of a mood as it turned out Dimitri was the one who hurt her wrist after he blocked her attack and showed off a move she had never seen him do in their training together. "I still can't believe he did that!"

"It was so cool though, you're lucky that Guardian Belikov is your personal trainer. He's so awesome! You must know a lot of stuff because of him, show me one day!"

"Unless you want me to show you how fast I can run, then there's not much else to show."

"Well, the running is for a good reason you know Rose. And you do know." Up until now while Rose and Eddie had been chattering away to each other about Guardian stuff, the Royal Morois had been focusing on reading magic books they found hidden away in some old books that were never read. And the new voice that appeared in the group made Adrian lose all his focus on the book and sharply look up.

To see Dimitri standing over them.

The Moroi knew that he was going to confront him about the kiss. He had everything ready to be said to him the next time he saw him. _Sorry about the kiss, I didn't really know what I was doing. But it's best to put it behind us and just keep focusing on the training, deal? _He didn't want to stay any of that in front of the younger Vampires, especially in a library where someone else is bound to hear and spread the word around.

Adrian's presence obviously caught the older man off guard as he just noticed him. He was so focused on the two Guardians-in-training that he didn't notice Lissa, Christian or Adrian sitting there. And now that he noticed the Spirit guy he couldn't avoid staring at him for a minute before he moved his attention back on Rose who had been complaining about the running the moment Dimitri had appeared.

It seemed that no one noticed the two men who were meant to hate each other were staring at each other. Well, Eddie saw the way that Dimitri was distracted. And when he turned to look behind him Adrian had already moved to look back at the book so Eddie didn't see anything unusual. He just assumed that Dimitri had seen something and brushed it off before looking at Rose arguing with Dimitri. That itself was attracting quite a bit of attention from the students around them.

"I'm going." Lissa and Christian looked up at Adrian who closed his book and stood up. "I'm going to see if I can go sneak in a cigarette."

"What about your headache?" Rose stopped arguing with Dimitri who had gone back to looking at Adrian.

"It's nearly gone." The prince stuck his fingers up to make a peace sign while winking at Rose. "Are you that worried about me Little Dhampir?" The glare he got in return made him chuckle. "I'll come by again to see you."

"Don't."

"Can't control me." Before he walked out of the hall he glanced back to see Dimitri was staring at him.

When the two made eye contact Adrian felt a rush of all kinds of emotions run through his body. Dimitri felt the same and weakly smiled at the Moroi, getting a smile back. Adrian lifted his hand up and pointed at his wrist. Quite often they used this as a sign to see whether Dimitri had a shift or not that night. And Dimitri didn't. So he shook his head to receive a big grin from the Spirit User, who gave a small wave to him and walked out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey there. In the first chapter I said I would mention if there was any M rated scenes. This isn't an M rated scene (in my opinion) but things do get a little bit steamy. Thought you would want to be warned. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

That little wave meant one thing. They would be meeting each other that evening at the training room in the abandoned building. Adrian was going to turn up there, but Dimitri had a choice. Would he go there and spent an awkward training session with the man he kissed and not be able to concentrate well, or leave the Moroi there and never train with him again?

He thought that the second choice would be the easier option but the Guardian knew he couldn't miss out on training Adrian. What they had going on could change everything in terms of Moroi fighting beside Guardians. Hopefully, and gradually, over time the two would accept Rose and Lissa to come in, and they would know that Lissa would bring Christian while Rose will most likely bring Eddie.

So as the afternoon came Dimitri crept into the building to hear some creaking on the floor above. Adrian was already there waiting for him. But the creaking was followed by the sound of something being punched. Hard. And also followed by Adrian's grunts as Dimitri walked into the room to see Adrian had started the training without him by finding an old punch bag and punching the living daylights out of it. The Guardian watched the Moroi for a moment to see him attack the bag again, watching his moves.

"Aim more at the stomach area." He was so focused on punching the bag Adrian had no awareness of his surroundings. Hearing Dimitri's so suddenly after two days did make him jump. And Dimitri saw this as Adrian spun around and nearly tripped over in doing so. "Hey, be careful! Are you sure you still want to train? You only got out of hospital this morning."

"I'm sure." Adrian pointed at his forehead. "The headaches are gone so I'm fit to fight."

"Hmm…still not sure…"

"Dimitri. Seriously, I'm fine. If I feel something weird I'll just sit down." It went quiet between the two. They knew it was coming. It was just a matter of who was going to say something first.

"Adrian-" And it was Dimitri who spoke first.

"I know." Adrian smiled at his trainer. "And so do you." Dimitri did know. They would both just forget it ever happened. It was a one-time thing that wasn't going to get in the way of their training. Even though they both knew they had feelings for each other, they didn't know that the other man too had feelings.

So the training once again picked up. It wasn't much different than last time. Dimitri attacked Adrian and he ended up on the floor. But this time they found a larger room to train in so that no accidents would happen again. And Dimitri made sure that he didn't hold back as much. After the twentieth time Adrian fell to the floor he was on the verge of giving up. There was no way he could defend himself from a Strigoi if he couldn't fight a Guardian.

"There must be another way we can do this." The Guardian knew that Adrian was feeling frustrated over this. And so was he.

"I would ask Rose or Eddie if they wanted to help out along with Lissa and Christian…but I don't want others knowing about this just yet. The students are still talking about everything that went on at the ski trip. The last thing we need right now is word escaping that a bunch of Dhampirs, a Guardian and three Royals are training to defend themselves from Strigoi."

"Maybe Rose and Eddie are just what we need though." Adrian rubbed his neck. "I mean, you're a Promised Guardian. You have years of experience with training and killing Strigoi." When Adrian mentioned the Strigoi, a sudden pain caused Dimitri to scratch his six _mojnija _marks. Each killing was just another haunted memory for the poor Guardian. He thought his first kill was going to be the worst. But his third killing was just as bad when it was his best friend he had to stake. Adrian sensed the sudden mood change in Dimitri and cleared his throat. "Okay, so we won't bring them in. But…maybe we could switch roles or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"How about I attack and you defend? That way I can see how you defend from my attacks and I can pick up on them?"

"That's not a bad idea." Dimitri held his hand out for Adrian to take it and be pulled up. "Don't be afraid to go full-out on me. Remember, I'm a Guardian. I can handle stuff like that."

The moment Dimitri released his grip from Adrian's hand he automatically had to move back as Adrian was quick with his attacks. If he hadn't moved back the chances of him being punched in the stomach were big. Adrian gave no time for Dimitri to regain his control as he was on him again, throwing a punch with his left hand this time. He aimed for the chest, hoping that Dimitri would use his hands to block the attack.

Which he did. Dimitri moved to the side and pushed the arm away by using his hand to reflect the punch. A mental image burned into Adrian's mind; he had to try practicing that reflect move to protect himself from the Guardian's punches in future training sessions.

After attempting to hit him with several more punches, Adrian threw in a side kick in aiming at Dimitri's waist. And this was blocked by the older man stepping backwards but using his hands to guard his body in case Adrian tried to attack. But it was difficult to keep attacking when he was on the verge of losing his balance.

The poor Moroi tripped over his feet and started to fall forwards but Dimitri was quick and managed to grab hold of Adrian. In the process though he too fell backwards and landed on his back, while Adrian ended up lying on top of him.

"Ow…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got carried away."

Adrian moved so that he was kneeling above Dimitri and looked down at him. His face turned a rather bright pink colour for a Moroi. It was only when the Guardian opened his eyes and saw the cute Moroi's face when his own face went red. Their legs were casually touching each other's, with Adrian's knee just centimetres away from Dimitri's crotch. And Adrian had a quick feel of how strong and tight the Guardian's chest was when he fell on top of him.

Both men had no idea on what to do. One part of Adrian's mind was telling him to just stand up and help the poor Dhampir up, while another part was just screaming at him to kiss those soft lips again. The Moroi was having a mental battle, and Dimitri could tell by the facial expression he saw on Adrian's face. He had seen that expression several times before when he and Rose got too close to each other.

It was at that moment when Dimitri realised that Adrian shared the same feelings as him. The fact he wasn't moving and had that expression on his face, Dimitri was 100% sure. He had to resist him, he just had to. So when Adrian finally decided to move and stand up, it came to a shock for both of them when Dimitri moved his hand and grabbed hold of Adrian's wrist. They came into eye contact, the green emerald eyes stared deep into the dark brown eyes, unable to believe what he had just done.

All their resistance broke.

Dimitri was the one who moved in for the kiss this time. It started out light and sweet but within moments it became a very heavy and passionate kiss. The Moroi knelt above the Guardian so he could have better access to Dimitri's lips, deepening the kiss by sticking his tongue in between Dimitri's lips and sliding it into his mouth to taste the Guardian. Dimitri in return ran his tongue against the Moroi's fangs.

The fangs tickled his tongue a bit, but then again Dimitri was rather ticklish - which he didn't like people knowing - but he managed to hide his chuckle well by slipping his hand up Adrian's back and behind his neck to stroke the younger man's skin. Adrian was surprised that Dimitri had touched his fangs. In the past Dhampir girls freaked out a bit when they touched his fangs by accident. But then again, Dimitri was a little older than he was, and was very good-looking. There may had been a possibility he had a Moroi girlfriend in the past and done this to her.

Each kiss they made caused their bodies to warm up. They were already hot from the fighting and defending they were doing beforehand, so when Dimitri noticed that they were beginning to sweat he made the bold move of pulling his top over his head. This gave Adrian a chance to see the man's chest for the first time; with clear abs showing off how toned his muscles were. He couldn't help but break the kiss for a moment to touch Dimitri's chest, and in the process caught the fast heartbeat Dimitri had.

It was only then when Adrian realised how fast his own heart was beating. And it started to beat hard against his lungs and chest when the younger Moroi decided it was time to take off his own top. He slid one arm out and pulled the t-shirt over his head, but even before he had the chance to slide it off his other arm Dimitri had continued the kisses. The moment Adrian's t-shirt landed on the floor he moved back and laid on his back for Dimitri to tower above him.

The kissed moved from the Moroi's lips, down his neck and collarbone to kiss his chest. Adrian couldn't understand how these kisses, from another man, were turning him on so much. He was slightly embarrassed when Dimitri kissed one of his nipples when a slight moan just managed to escape his throat. This just made the Guardian laugh to himself before continuing giving attention to the Moroi's slender and sensitive body. But soon the kisses returned to his lips. Adrian slid his arms around Dimitri's neck to pull him down, while Dimitri's hands were busy exploring the Moroi's skin.

They stopped kissing and both sat up when the timer next to the punch bag rung loudly to indicate that the hour was up for the two. Adrian had to go have a shower and get ready to meet up with Lissa to try and teach her how to read auras, while Dimitri had to go write a report about his recent training with Rose and hand it in to the headmistress as the monthly check up. Even if they wanted to have sex there and then, they couldn't because of the lack of time it offered them.

"I…um…need to go meet up with Lissa."

"Y-yeah." Adrian slid out from underneath Dimitri and grabbed his t-shirt. He walked to the door and turned to see his trainer still kneeling there, still. He clenched his fist and lightly hit the doorframe with his fist.

"You sleeping tonight?" Dimitri faced the door, seeing Adrian smiling at him. That smile on his face just made Dimitri smile back.

"Should be."

"More running I suppose."

"Of course."

"I'll see you tonight then Dimitri."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The shower and the change of fresh clothes managed to calm Adrian down, he thought. But Lissa was improving on her auras and could see there was a difference in his'. And as it was just them two in the classroom alone, Adrian decided to risk it and tell her everything.

"Wow." The Ivashkov had just finished telling Lissa what had happened in the training room. By now Lissa was shocked at what she was told. All this time she thought that Adrian and Dimitri hated each other as they didn't really get along back at the ski lodge. So being told suddenly that not only did Adrian ask Dimitri to train him how to defend himself from Strigoi, but the two nearly had sex in a training room in the old abandoned building…_if this ever got out they would be trouble_ she thought.

"I know." Adrian had given up on today's session of Spirit Learning. "I have no idea on what to do."

"Well, telling me was a start. Guardian Belikov is my current Guardian, so I should had known about this earlier. And what you said about earlier, maybe it's a good thing if Eddie and Rose-" Lissa stopped. Adrian's eyes went wide.

At that moment they both just went silent and froze. Lissa covered her mouth and gasped loudly. Adrian shot his stare at Lissa with his own eyes wide open. Rose loved Dimitri. And both Adrian and Dimitri loved her. This was something that Lissa didn't know, but it was still pretty shocking.

That Rose could have heard everything.

"The bond…"

"Do you think she heard everything?"

"I don't know…do you think she would be shocked if she found out what happened between you and Guardian Belikov?" Adrian nodded his head. Lissa thought why she would be shocked? Maybe it would be over the fact that her trainer could possibly be gay?

Finding out if Rose knew or not would be something the two of them would have to find out later. Right now they tried to continue their focus back on their lesson, but while Adrian was too distracted by the kiss Lissa was thinking about how she could help her 'cousin' and Guardian.

"How about this?" It was quiet for a long time so her suddenly speaking made Adrian jump. "Can you have more than one person in a dream at a time?"

"I guess, if they're asleep at the same time. Why?"

"Bring me to your dream along with Rose, Eddie and Christian. We'll tell Dimitri that I had a suspicion of your lack of concentration in our lessons and used compulsion on you to tell me what was happening. That way you couldn't control yourself to tell me about your training."

"That's a good idea! But…I don't know if I can or not…I've never tried to have more than one person in a dream at a time."

"Oh."

Adrian had read somewhere that Spirit users could walk dreams with more than two people in it. But the young Moroi didn't know if he could or not. He would try it out though. If he could, then he would be able to bring Lissa, Rose, Christian and Eddie in and explain how Lissa found out about their training, so he had no choice but to bring them along.

However, if it didn't work, then it would probably means it would be just him and Dimitri. And considering that they made out less than an hour ago it could be a bit awkward in the dream. But then again, if they'll just be running then hopefully both men will be so focused on the running then things won't be so awkward between them.

"Okay, if that's the case, where you can't drag us into the dream, we'll meet up when Rose and Guardian Belikov have their morning training sessions. I'll drag Christian with me, and hopefully, we'll confront Dimitri and say how I managed to get it out of you." Lissa smile at Adrian. "Rose will then want to tell Eddie."

"Considering she doesn't know right now."

"Yeah. We'll just have to see what happens." Adrian scratched his cheek. "So...you want to train as well?"

"I nearly lost Rose back at the ski resort in Idaho. What if something happens to her again and she leaves me again? I need to learn how to defend myself; I can't rely on Guardians all the time to protect me."

Bringing more than one person into a dream didn't work. When Adrian created the dream and only saw Dimitri standing there, he turned around and leant against one of the trees hitting his forehead against it.

_"Damn it, it didn't work. In my current state, I can only have a maximum of two people in a dream, including myself."_ Dimitri spotted Adrian standing there, and hesitated a bit before deciding to move towards him. _"Maybe I should try and practice with Rose and Lissa together rather than involving Dimitri."_

"Hey, Adrian, are you okay?" The young Spirit user turned his head to see Dimitri standing behind him, looking slightly worried.

"Y-Yeah...just..." He looked away. He couldn't lie to Dimitri and say that Lissa compelled him.

The more he thought about it, the more Adrian realised that Spirit users couldn't use compulsion on each other as they normally balance each other out, despite Lissa's compulsion being a lot stronger than his. Dimitri was one of the few people who actually knew that Lissa was a Spirit User, along with knowing about her medication and knowing her abilities. If he knew that Spirit Users couldn't use compulsion against each other, then he would know that both Adrian and Lissa was lying to him about finding out about the training.

"I was...trying to bring Lissa into our dream as well."

"Why?"

"...I told her about the training." Dimitri's eyes went wide in shock, and slight anger. They agreed not to tell anyone, especially Lissa. "I needed to talk to someone...about...what happened earlier between us." He couldn't look at Dimitri so Adrian looked at the ground. "And apart from you, Lissa is the only other person I can truly trust."

"We agreed not to tell anyone about our training yet."

"I know." Dimitri sighed. Adrian also didn't want Lissa to find out, but if he wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier that day then he would have to tell her why they were in the abandoned training building. "She thinks it's a good idea. She also wants to train with us, and bring Christian, Rose and Eddie into it."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Isn't it better to have the others around to help us train?" Or in other words, to be around so that nothing happens between the two again. Dimitri let out another sigh to cross his arms and look down at Adrian, who found the courage to look up at the Russian man.

"If you're fine to have Lissa, Christian, Rose and Eddie join our training then I'll see it so that they can join our sessions in the training room. And you said you were trying to get Lissa in our dream now?"

"She wanted to train with us tonight, and see if I could bring her and the others into the dream."

"So you're unable to have more than two people in a dream at a time."

"I'll have to start practicing with her and possibly Rose. The more I practice the more it will likely to happen."

Before the two started running they agreed on a training routine that the others would have to know about when they met up in the morning. They would have group training after school when Adrian would meet up with Dimitri for his training session, practice self defence for an hour, then leave and do their own things.

But at the same time, One Dhampir would pair up with one Moroi for running practice. It was decided that Adrian and Dimitri would still have their dream sessions of running until Adrian could bring in more than one person into another's dream. Eddie and Christian were paired together, along with Rose and Lissa. The only time they would be able to run would be at weekends or days off, when they could run when the sun was gone.

As it was strange for Moroi to be running, they would have to make an excuse to tell others if they were caught. The simple 'I want to become fitter and faster' excuse would be very handy. But for other Guardians like Alberta, they wouldn't fall for it. So the more serious 'I don't want to end up getting hurt because I wasn't fast enough' reason would fit a lot better. Christian got himself seriously hurt by the psi-hounds because he couldn't run fast enough, and Lissa just managed to get herself away from them when they were running after her.

Now with everything sorted, the two got on with their training. With Adrian focused on the running, he didn't really think about the dream, how it was just the two men alone, running close to each other. He did stop running though when the dream started to get fuzzy.

"What's going on?" Dimitri looked around, slightly shocked at what was happening.

"Ah, someone's trying to wake me up." Adrian looked at his watch. "It's getting close to six you know, it's probably Lissa waking me up to meet up with you and Rose for-"

The first person he saw was Lissa when Adrian opened his eyes, then turned his head to see Christian and Eddie towering over him. He sat up, touching his sweaty forehead and realising how thirsty he was.

"Are you okay? You're sweating." Lissa moved back, allowing Adrian to have some air.

"I've just been jogging with Dimitri."

"So the dream thing didn't work?" Eddie passed Adrian a bottle of water from the side, seeing the young Moroi shake his head. "Shame, it would had been cool."

"Let's give Adrian a couple of minutes to have a shower and get changed."

"Oh, yeah, Dimitri knows that you know now. I kinda told him, and he seemed okay with it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Alright, I finally get to beat Christian up!"

"We're not beating them up. We're going to show them how to defend themselves." Eddie folded his arms and glanced at Rose, both wearing their usual work-out clothes they used in their lessons. Dimitri shook his head, then looked up to see Adrian, Christian and Lissa standing in front of them.

"So, how did you two train?" Lissa moved forward to look past her boyfriend to Adrian.

"Before we found this place, we would run in the dreams and work out in the gym." Adrian return her look, also looking at Christian who was interested in how to pair trained. "After Dimitri found this room, we started off with him attacking me so I could try and defend myself. But after it was clear that it wouldn't work like that, I instead attacked so that he could so me how to defend."

"I want to see how well Lissa does up against Rose."

"I'm not attacking her! I'm meant to protect her, not hurt her!"

"And how Christian does with Eddie." Dimitri ignored Rose, who turned and pouted.

After what seemed like a life-time Dimitri and Lissa managed to persuade the female Dhampir that it was best for her to be attacking her friend. Eddie could be too rough on her, and Dimitri would be in huge trouble if someone found out that not only they were training Moroi's to fight, but that he was the one attacking the female Moroi.

Dimitri got Eddie and Rose to demonstrate a couple of attacks and blocks that were common for them to use in their training, allowing the Moroi to see how they could defend the attacks they could receive from Strigoi. Dimitri stood at the side, seeing how well Rose was blocking every attack Eddie threw at her as well as managing to land a couple of hits on him. He then turned his attention to Adrian, who was completely focused on the pair.

"Alright then, we'll pair up. Rose, Eddie and I will attack while you three block. We'll hold back for now, and then we'll pick up our speed and strength when we think they can handle it." Despite saying this Christian and Adrian pestered Eddie and Dimitri to go harder on them. Lissa and Rose however were enjoying themselves and at one point both ended up falling over when Lissa tripped on her feet and dragged her friend with her. "Geez, you two."

When they landed on the floor they couldn't help but laugh. With everything that had been happening to them recently this was the first time in ages the pair got to hang out together and enjoy themselves. An hour went by quickly for everyone. Lissa and Christian had made plans to watch a film together while Rose wanted to have a shower after a long day and Eddie had to do some work.

"Coming Adrian?"

"If it's okay with Dimitri, I would rather stay and do some more attacked a few more times." During their training, Adrian could block every attack apart from one where Dimitri would sneak in a punch. Adrian could never quite block it in time, and it was annoying him a lot.

"Sure, how about another five minutes?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you guys at dinner." Adrian these days often joined them for dinner every Friday so he could hang out with them afterwards.

When the others left Adrian and Dimitri got back to practice. When they were alone at first Adrian regretted staying behind to practice. What if something happened again? The reason why he got the others involved was to stop moments like before from occurring. Now that they were alone, the presence of their friends wouldn't stop them from making any mistakes.

The five minutes turned out to be an extra half an hour, and by the time they decided to stop Adrian had managed to block most of the attacks Dimitri threw at him. A huge improvement considering last time they practiced together the Moroi ended up on the floor. Having their friends with them was improving his training.

Before anything could had happened between them, Adrian said his goodbyes to Dimitri and left the room first like he always did, so that people didn't see them walking out of a building together. When Adrian did walk out though, his heart started racing when he saw someone standing outside the door. He calmed down when Lissa turned around and smiled at him.

"That was a very long five minutes." She giggled, while Adrian picked up on the cheekiness of her voice. She thought they were doing something else.

"We were just training. Besides, don't you think you should avoid talking about _that_?" It would make things a hell of a lot more complicated if Rose found out about the previous kisses the two men had. That made Adrian frown a bit. "Does she even know? She didn't look to happy about it this morning."

"Rose went for a nap when we got back to the dorms. She's been working so hard these days, she can't find enough time for sleep. So right now she's asleep." Lissa started to walk away from the building, making Adrian walk after her. "And she doesn't know. She hasn't mentioned a thing about it, and I asked her if she ever comes through whenever we're practicing our magic."

"Does she?"

"Every so often, because I let my walls down and my emotions are strong at those times." Lissa moved so that she was now walking in front of Adrian and facing him, walking backwards. "She said she hasn't seen our lessons for the past few days." Lissa turned and sighed. "She's getting too worked up for the field experience in just under two weeks."

Adrian found out earlier that day that the senior Guardians would go through six weeks of hand-on-combat training where they're assigned to a senior Moroi student to protect. This also gives the Promised Guardians to act 'Strigoi' and attack the students, to see how the novice students respond. Chances were, Rose was going to be Lissa's Guardian. Not that she already is practically.

A thought popped into Adrian's mind. The chances were, Dimitri would have to get involved in the field experience as well. So, with that in mind, the training that the group would probably have to stop until the field experience is over.

"Um...can you go on ahead, I need to go talk to Dimitri about something."

"What is it?"

"I want to ask him about the field experience." Lissa had a rough idea on what Adrian was thinking about, so nodded her head. "Haven't you and Christian got a film to watch?"

"Yeah, he wanted to have a shower and get changed, so we re-arranged it for later. I'll see you at dinner then."

The two Spirit users went their different ways; Lissa heading towards the dorms while Adrian headed back to the training building which wasn't too far off. When he walked inside and up to the room they were training in, Adrian saw that Dimitri still hadn't left and was moving equipment back to where they once belonged, making it look like no one was using them. Dimitri turned his head, surprised to see Adrian there.

"Adrian, is everything okay?"

"I needed to ask you something." Adrian walked back into the room. "What's going to happen with the training when the field experiments begin?"

"Well...I suppose we're going to have to take some time off. We won't be able to meet up every day after school in case I'm needed somewhere else. It's okay for now, but once the Guardians are about keeping an eye on everyone we'll have to blend in to avoid any suspicions."

"Um...what about the dream training?"

"I suppose we could still meet up for them." A part of the Moroi felt upset that he couldn't be able to spend much time with Dimitri. But then again, it was only for six weeks. And they did have about a week and a half left before the experience began. "I should be finding out my schedule at the end of this week. How about I tell you it so that we can work the dream trainings around it. Maybe we could try and do some defend training in it, maybe."

"We'll just have to take it easy." Dimitri walked over to Adrian, his hand trembled a bit as if he was trying to resist what he then gave in to do. He raised his hand and patted Adrian on top of the head, catching the young man off guard. Dimitri chuckled to himself, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

"I know you've been into this training recently, but don't forget, what we're doing is dangerous. If someone finds out it can cause trouble for not only both of us, but now Rose, Lissa, Christian and Eddie. We just need to be careful with what we do now." Dimitri removed his hand from Adrian's head when he opened his eyes, he saw Adrian was looking at the floor while slipping his hand on top of his head, where the Guardian's hand once was. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not, are you upset or something?"

"No! Just...annoyed I guess...how we won't be able to train as much...I gotta go."

"Adrian, wait!"

The Moroi had turned to leave the room, but Dimitri grabbed his wrist and spun him around. The Russian man's eyes went wide when he saw how Adrian's face was bright red. When Dimitri patted the top of his head, Adrian's face just blushed violently after feeling the man's strong yet soft hand ruffling his hair and leaving behind a hot, burning sensation.

When seeing his face, Dimitri also couldn't help but blush. Morois were of course very pale and hardly had any colour to their faces. The bright red colour against Adrian's cheeks made him...well...very adorable. And seeing Dimitri blush for the first time just made Adrian think how cute the older man looked when he blushed.

They stared in each other's eyes for a moment. Adrian done a quick check on the things that could disturb them...nothing. The only people who knew about this were Rose, Lissa, Christian and Eddie. Rose was, according to Lissa, having a nap while Christian was having a shower and refreshing himself for the movie with Lissa. Eddie was off doing his own thing. And Lissa? She was the only person who could come in and disturb them.

Before Adrian could say anything, Dimitri leant in and kissed the Moroi on the lips. That was all that the Moroi needed before kissing him back.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: MENXMEN SEX SCENE. RATED M FOR A REASON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**On another note, thanks for read my fanfictions so far. If you like 'My Personal Trainer' then I would like to suggest reading 'I Love My Best Friend', a completed fanfiction I wrote some time ago that involves Mason and Eddie. It would be nice if people read it, maybe add it to their favourites or left a review for me to read. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Ten**

Across the school, students were just finishing off their after school detentions or club activities. They were all heading back to the dorms or to the library to finish off any remaining homework so that they could enjoy the weekend ahead of them. With it being six in the evening - or in human terms, six in the morning - the students has a an hour dinner was served to them. The group didn't start eating until half seven normally, allowing the rush to pass. No one was on the school grounds apart from Guardians doing their duties.

Rose was still in a deep nap. What Lissa said was true about her working harder. It was getting closer to the end of the school year for the group, which meant that in a few months time Rose would be assigned to become Lissa's Guardian, if she passed High School. And Eddie was in the library with his other friends, finishing off homework so he could spend the weekend training with the others. Lissa and Christian, who hadn't spent any time together recently, decided to leave the film for later and spend some time together.

Speaking of which.

"Haa! Mm!" Adrian leant his head up against the wall taking deep and heavy breaths in while moans came out. He closed his eyes, feeling how hot and sweat his body had become just from Dimitri running his hands over the Moroi's skin and kissing him in different places. Right now, the Russian's soft lips were trailing up from his collar bone towards his exposed neck.

They were standing in the middle of the room when they kissed each other, but while Adrian backed up against a wall with Dimitri following, they quickly ditched their t-shirts which were now on the floor somewhere in the training room. Dimitri had pushed Adrian up against the wall, so that he was able to kiss the younger man harder before they slid to the ground so that Adrian was sitting on Dimitri's lap.

Now, not only was Adrian feeling hot at the places where Dimitri had touched and kissed, but with a simple touch by Dimitri's hand a burst of pleasure ran through the Spirit User's body when Dimitri rubbed the palm of his hand against Adrian's crotch.

"Nnn!" Adrian jerked. He was used to having affection from women. He's slept with girls in the past, along with receiving hand and blowjobs from them. He gave girls the attention they desired and got all the attention he needed. There had been some guys who were interested in him and would flirt with him a bit. But the furthest he went with a guy was some flirting back, and maybe just a wimple wink to tease them.

Never, in a million years, did Adrian think he would fall for an older Dhampir and end up making out with him in a training room. Dimitri Belikov no less. And from what was happening, there was a HUGE possibility that the making out would evolve into something way more.

Dimitri was the same. He had received looks from all kinds of people; Moroi woman, Dhampir woman, the female students and Guardians at the school, Royal woman, even Humans who he would see if he ever walked down the street during an escort. But unlike Adrian, Dimitri was a man who made men envious. If they ever tried to walk up to him to try and threaten him for any reason, a simple glare would send them running. It never occurred to him that he would have a relationship with a man.

Right now, in the training room though, Dimitri's hands were busy sliding into Adrian's sweatpants and boxers to lightly touch the semi-erected cock that belonged to the Spirit User. The Dhampir's large hands slowly rubbed the erection, and the way he was rubbing just made Adrian melt inside. HIs body heat and breathing increased. His face once again went bright read. The moans became louder, which strangely enough just turned the Guardian on.

"Adrik..."

That made Adrian open his eyes and stare at the Russian God's face. At the ski resort Adrian caught Dimitri calling Rose 'Rozà' and figured that it was a nickname in Russian. He also remembered the look she gave him, as if she ached for that nickname. He couldn't understand it at first, but now he did. For some unknown reason, when Dimitri called Adrian by the nickname, his heart pounded against his chest, and his body just ached, craving for attention.

The attention that Adrian wanted soon came as Dimitri smacked his lips against Adrian's. Like the previous time they kissed it was heavy and passionate. However this time it was Dimitri who stuck his tongue into the Moroi's mouth, running it over the fangs and tongue that belonged to the younger man. Because of the way they were sitting Adrian grinded himself against Dimitri's crotch making the Russian Man go harder.

Neither man could wait any longer. Dimitri stripped Adrian from his trousers and tossed them over his shoulder for them to land in the same area as their t-shirts, with his own sweatpants soon following. Dimitri moved around so that Adrian was now lying on his back, looking up at the Russian man. When Dimitri towered over the Moroi, the hair band that up until now was managing to hold his hair in a messy ponytail finally couldn't hold its grip and slid from his hair, letting his brown, silky hair slide across the Guardian's tanned skin. Adrian reached up, hypnotised by the hair and took a lock of hair in his fingers to feel just how silky the hair was. This man really was just filled with surprises. Dimitri pushed a finger into the younger man, making him writhe in pleasure.

"Ahh!" The Moroi stuck his chest out, allowing the older Russian man to lean down and kiss Adrian's pale skin, pushing more fingers in to loosen the younger Moroi man. "Nn! D-Dimitri..."

"Are you okay?" He nodded his head, closing his eyes not out of pain but due to embarrassment. A chuckle left the younger mans mouth.

"Just...embarrassed...that's all." Dimitri smiled.

"Same." He kissed Adrian's forehead, took his fingers out.

And thrusted into him. At first, Adrian felt nothing but pain. It was expected though; it was the first time either Vampire ever had sex with another man. Dimitri moved slowly, knowing that the younger man was in pain. But gradually the speed of the thrusting picked up with Adrian's gasps of pain being replaced by moans of pleasure.

Neither man could actually believe they were having sex with each other. Their minds were filled with nothing but thoughts of each other and of what they were doing. Dimitri raised one of Adrian's legs to thrust deeper into him, just causing the younger man to go even more crazy. His free hand stroked the Moroi's cheek, causing the two to make brief eye contact that was broken by a kiss. Adrian slid his hands down towards his cock, rubbing it making him moan even louder into Dimitri's lips. But his grip was broken by the Dhampir who took over, rubbing his erection and smearing the pre-cum over the tip of the cock.

Before the two knew it, they both reached their point of orgasms. Adrian came all over his and Dimitri's chest. Dimitri came inside of Adrian. Their passionate moment had come to an end.

Dimitri fell on top of Adrian for their hot, sweat skin to come in contact with each other. They were both tired, of course they were. They'd spent nearly two hours doing self defence training, then ended up having sex in the same room that their friends were in under an hour ago. The pair laid there in silence for a few moments, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Dimitri moved first so that Adrian could sit up, and the two stared at each other before Adrian reached up and stroked Dimitri's hair, smiling. This caused the Dhampir to smile.

The sudden ringtone to Dimitri's phone made them both jump. Dimitri quickly grabbed his sweatpants and slipped them on before walking over to the window and grabbed his phone, seeing Alberta's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Belikov, can you come to my office? I need to talk to you about something important."_

"Sure, I'll be there in a while. I've been in the gym so could I have a quick shower?"

_"A quick one. This is seriously important. And also, whatever you do, don't tell Princess Vasilisa or Rose Hathaway about what we're going to discuss."_

"Of course. I'll be over in ten minutes." A part of Adrian felt upset that it was over, but maybe it was for the best. What they did...they shouldn't had done it. But the fact that it was wrong and literally forbidden just made it a whole lot better. Dimitri hung up and faced Adrian. "Sorry, I need to go see Alberta."

"It's fine."

"There are some showers down the corridor that still work, if you need a wash." Adrian nodded his head and looked at the ground.

So the sudden kiss to the forehead caused Adrian to look up and see a smiling Dimitri. This caused Adrian to smile back, and lean in to kiss the older man on the lips. But it was broken very quickly as Dimitri had to meet Alberta to find out what she wanted to tell him about. Adrian watched Dimitri walk out the room and flash a last smile, before walking down the corridor.

He didn't bother having a shower in the building. Adrian just quickly put his clothes on and sprinted it back to his dorms, which was a bit of a mistake. When he reached his room and closed the door behind him, the poor Moroi was aching all over as well as exhausted as the sudden running he was doing. He had roughly an hour until the group were meeting up for dinner so Adrian threw his dirty clothes into the wash bin in his room and jumped in the shower, spending ten minutes standing there with his mind replaying what had happened in the previous hour.

When he got out of the shower he got changed into some simple jeans and a hoodie. It was a Friday evening, he was tired, his body was sore, all he wanted to do was have something to eat and relax with his friends.

When the time did come to visit his friends however, the smile on Lissa's face meant that Adrian has an idea on what was coming.

"What did you two do?"

"We did nothing?"

"Oh? Your aura begs to differ." Adrian's eyes shot wide open when he looked over at Lissa, who giggled. Rose was nearby, listening to their conversation, so slipped into Lissa's mind. Through her friend's eyes, she was shocked. Very. Lissa wasn't good at reading auras yet. Lissa knew this as well, but for some strange reason she could clearly see Adrian's aura, which was burning a bright gold colour. He was happy. Extremely happy. As if something happened to him. So many thoughts were running through Lissa's mind. Rose found it difficult to hear them all. But there was one in particular that was stuck in her own head when she pulled herself out of Lissa's head;

_"I wonder what else happened between them?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"No way."

"Shut up."

"You guys had sex?"

"Shut up."

"And in the training room?"

"Shut up!"

Lissa giggled to herself, looking a very embarrassed Adrian who looked away from her with bright red cheeks. The two "decided" to go do some spirit training after dinner when Rose, Eddie and Christian got into deep conversation about self defence and trying to see if they could use Christian's fire element as defence as well.

But when they say "decided" it was really Lissa wanting to find out what really happened. She couldn't ignore the strong presence of the aura that was in front of her, and even Rose said it was strong when she commented about it shortly after dinner. With Rose so glued on talking to Christian and Eddie though, she probably wouldn't visit Lissa's head. At most, all she would feel from the bond if the excitement Lissa felt when she found out that Adrian and Dimitri had sex together.

She managed to persuade him to tell her, but he wasn't comfortable in letting anyone else know so they used their Spirit lessons as an excuse to ditch their friends and talk about it. Once they were in their usual classroom he told her, how he went back to talk to him and what they talked about, as well as how he tried to leave but Dimitri stopped him, causing them to kiss and end up having sex.

"Adrian, this is great, I haven't seen you this happy before. The auras say so too. This isn't something to be embarrassed about."

"It isn't something to be happy about either." Adrian rested his head on the table, groaning. "I fell in love with a Guardian. A male Guardian. Who's destined to be your Guardian no matter what." Lissa felt a sharp pain of sadness run through her.

"Well...how about you get him assigned to you? Royals can get whoever they want."

"It's been agreed that he's going to be your Guardian. Once you leave this school you'll need to be in the best hands that the Guardian Council can offer. You're the last Dragomir, you need to be protected from the dangers out there." The male Spirit user sat up, staring at his cousin. "Besides, Dimitri wants to be your Guardian. I couldn't ask him to be mine."

"If he's your Guardian then that means you two can be together!"

"Oh come on Lissa, do you honestly believe that people will accept out relationship?" That hit Lissa hard. She was so focused on trying to make Adrian happy, she didn't even begin to think about the reality side of it. "I'm expected to continue the Ivashkov line and marry a Moroi woman who can offer me children. To be with a Dhampir woman will, at most, not make me look good. People will think I'm one of those Moroi guys who sleep around with Blood Whores, get them pregnant, then leave them to raise the children as a single mother. But to be with a MALE Dhampir? My family will reject me. Dimitri will be moved into a different department away from me. We won't be able to see each other again."

The bright gold was now gone from Adrian and replaced by...nothing. Lissa couldn't read his aura. This meant that she just needed more practice. It also meant that he wasn't happy anymore. He buried his head into his arms, hiding his sad face from her. He loved Dimitri. And he knew their relationship wouldn't be accepted.

Why did he always end up falling for the wrong person?

When he glanced up he was surprised to see Lissa smiling at him.

"Adrian, if you love someone you'll be with them no matter what others may think. Take Christian and I. Many of the Royal members do not like the idea of the remaining Dragomir princess to be dating the son of two Ozeras who went Strigoi. According to everyone else Christian is only one bite away to become just like his parents." She smiled to herself. "I know that he's not like that. He doesn't want to become Strigoi. But others can't see that. I want to be with Christian. And I'm willing to put my reputation at risk to be with him. Would you be willing to put yours at risk to be with Dimitri?"

Adrian looked at the table again, obviously thinking it over. But what neither Spirit user realised was that Dimitri - who was doing his duty around the school - was standing outside the ajar door and had been listening to their entire conversation. He stood there, waiting for Adrian to say his answer.

"Yes." After what seemed like an eternity, both Lissa and Dimitri gasped to themselves when they heard Adrian's answer. "I honestly would. Not that my reputation is bad enough already. If Dimitri and I do end up being together then I would risk everything...but..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure if Dimitri would. He's a Guardian, your Guardian. It's what he's been raised to do. You come first in his eyes, right?" Lissa smiled but it was sad when she looked at the ground.

"Right." Dimitri let out a quiet sigh and walked down the corridor in the same direction as he came in. "Come on, let's go back to the dorms. It's been a while, and I doubt that the others even realised we were gone." The two got out of their seats and walked out the classroom. "Oh, will you be visiting Dimitri tonight in the dreams?"

"I don't know. Normally he would tell me if he would be sleeping tonight...but he kinda left in a hurry."

"Why?"

"Dunno...Alberta needed to talk to him about something." The two walked into the dorms, with Adrian holding the door and offering Lissa to go first. "But even if we do see each other tonight, and something happens, I'm so not going to tell you what happen. Screw the auras."

Several hours went by. When Adrian and Lissa got back to where Rose, Eddie and Christian were the trio seemed just as happy and excited as when the Spirit users left. When they returned, Christian suggested that they all watch the film, which happened to be a comedy film chosen by Rose and Adrian. By the film ended, everyone was not only in hysterics but tired.

"Tell me if you and Dimitri have a dream together tonight."

"Not bloody likely." Lissa giggled as she walked off hand-in-hand with Christian towards the Moroi dorms. Adrian walked off in a different direction, watching Rose and Eddie say something to each other then burst out laughing before heading into his own dorms.

It was just coming up to ten. The sun was shining through the window on Adrian's room and he was absolutely exhausted. He stripped from his clothes and found a pair of scrunched up pyjama trousers to slid into, then threw himself onto his bed and crawled under the duvet.

When he closed his eyes he could sense that Dimitri was also asleep. When Dimitri fell asleep his dream was of nothing but blackness. But soon it became fuzzy, and he opened his eyes to be in a completely new place. It was a large park, with historic statues and fountains scattered everywhere along with a crystal-clear pond. At the pond, large weeping willows sat with flowers scattered everywhere. It was beautiful.

"Wow, how do you know a place like this?"

"I came here a lot when I was younger. When my family and I lived outside of court this park was ten minutes away from where I lived." Dimitri turned to see Adrian sitting underneath one of the weeping willows next to the pond, out of the bright and warm sun. Adrian turned his head to smile at the Guardian. "I would come here nearly every day after school during the spring and summer, and come here with my friends a lot too. And another thing." Adrian lifted the book he was holding in his hand for Dimitri to recognise the title. "These western books are so boring."

"You obviously have no imagination."

"Hey, I created this dream, didn't I? That itself takes up a lot of my imagination."

Dimitri walked over, smiling to himself and sat next to the Moroi. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments, which caused Dimitri to lean in and kiss Adrian on the forehead. This made the younger man smile and sigh, relaxing his once-tense body and moving into Dimitri's body. The Russian's lips moved from his forehead to his cheek, kissing the soft cheek before meeting Adrian's lips and kissing them so lightly.

The pair sat underneath the tree for a while, just talking to each other and not worrying about the real world outside their dream. Dimitri asked Adrian why they weren't training, for him to reply that he was too exhausted to run.

"Oh yeah, there was something I wanted to ask you." The two had moved during their conversation. Dimitri was now leaning against the willow tree while Adrian laid next to him, his head on his lap. The Spirit user glanced up at the Russian man. "What was that call about earlier?"

"Um...I have to go to court in a few weeks time."

"Is everything okay?"

"I have to go in as a witness in Victor Dashkov's trial."

"Of course, the trial." Adrian lightly hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "Aunty is probably going to want me to come back to court for that, watch the whole thing."

"Aunty?"

"Tatiana."

"Queen Tatiana is your aunt?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Dimitri shook his head. He knew that Tatiana was an Ivashkov but he didn't know that she was Adrian's aunt. "Well, actually she's my great-aunt. And I'm her favourite nephew." Dimitri smiled down at him before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Just make sure that Rose or Lissa don't know. For all they know he's locked up somewhere."

"I promise they won't find out."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, so I use a bit of content from the third book as the time period of this fanfiction is during 'Shadow Kiss'. I do not own anything, all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter Twelve**

The field experience had begun, meaning that the group were unable to do any practice during the week. The only time they could properly train would be on a Sunday, but Dimitri had to make sure his schedule was free on the Sunday before they made any official plans. Everything was going well, apart from Rose messing up with defending Christian after she saw Mason and finding out from Dimitri that Victor Dashkov was having a trial.

"So, um...there's something you guys should know." Adrian, along with Lissa, Christian and Eddie glanced at Rose who looked very uncomfortable with what she was going to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it turns out that Victor Dashkov was never found guilty of what he did to us." Adrian's eyes went slightly wide while staring at Rose. She found out in the end, despite Dimitri telling him to make sure Rose never found out. "He's just been locked up. But they're finally going to have an official trial - in another week or so."

The auras matched the fear on Lissa's face. She wasn't meant to know about the trial either. How Rose found out was something Adrian had to ask Dimitri. Chances were, she overheard him and another Guardian discussing it. He would have to find out when he and Dimitri met up later that evening.

Everyone else around him were just as shock. Lissa was trembling and clenching her fists so that they actually turned white. Eddie was standing there trying to hide the shock on his face as he was doing his Guardian training. Christian had the look of fury on his face. The slam that Christian done on the table brought Adrian back to the room as he was too focused on thinking of other things.

"This is bullshit."

"This is politics." He had to act surprised. If the others found out that he knew about the trial, Rose and Lissa would probably ask him why he didn't tell them earlier. And Rose would most likely get mad over it.

"But he nearly killed Rose and Christian!" Lissa was terrified, with more colours being added to her aura. He had never seen so many dark colours at once in a person. This was serious. "And he kidnapped me! How can there be any question?"

"It's a formality, I'm sure. When all the evidence is in, there probably isn't going to be much of a debate."

"That's the thing." Rose voice sounded bitter. "They not going to have all the evidence. We aren't allowed to go."

Dimitri told Adrian that they couldn't go. There was no need to. With the amount of evidence they already had to testify Victor with, they would find him guilty even without the main two witnesses there. Besides, with the field experience going on, it wasn't a suitable time for them to go. For a trial where only witness would go to, four would have to come; Lissa's Guardian and Rose's Moroi.

"What? Then who's testifying?"

"The other guardians who were there. We apparently can't be trusted to keep the whole thing quiet. The queen doesn't want the world to know that one of her precious royals might have done something wrong." A part of Adrian grew angry at the way Rose spoke about his aunt like that. His aunt barely trusted people, but Rose and Lissa were one of the few could trust with her life. She was trying to protect them.

"But we're the reason he's on trial." Christian stood up catching everyone's attention, glancing around the library where the small group were sitting in. Many students had looked over at them whenever someone raised their voice over the sudden news, but no one was close enough or quiet enough to hear what they were saying.

"I'm going to take care of this right now."

"Sure, I bet going in there and kicking down the door will change their minds." The amount of negative auras was getting to Adrian, stressing him out along with the news that Rose and Lissa now knew about the trail. He could feel himself cracking, on the verge of creating another crazy moment he often had due to the effects of Spirit. "Take Rose with you and you'll guys make a really good impression."

"Yeah? You have a better idea?"

"If Victor was free, would he come after us again?"

"If he gets loose again, he won't stay that was for long. I'll make sure of it."

"Careful there. Even you couldn't get away with a royal assassination."

Rose felt angry at Adrian, who to her was taking this all as a joke. But before she could say anything back, Eddie drew her attention away from the Morois over to Emil who walked in taking notes. Adrian took off the moment the first warning of the curfew. Lissa and Rose were curious on why he had to leave so quickly, Rose because Lissa and Christian were taking their sweat time packing up and she thought he would do the same. Lissa, because she had an idea on where Adrian was going. He just told them that he was meeting someone, shot Lissa a glare and walked off.

The amount of negative aura that was coming from his friends left a huge impact on Adrian. When he got outside he quickly walked across the field and turned to hide behind a building so that no one could see him.

_"So much. There was just so much."_ Normally Adrian can see positive auras around the school. There was the occasional negative aura coming from Lissa and Rose due to their bond and the spirit within them both, and from other students who were upset or stressed over something. But this was the first time he was surrounded by negative aura. And right now, it was causing him pain.

He slid down the brick wall, with his eyes squeezed shut and the palms of his hands pushing up against his forehead. His mind was throbbing, as if it was suddenly going to explode from aura overload. His entire body was numb in pain causing him to tense up and groan in pain. He could sense the darkness in his body was seeping out as a reaction to the auras. The entire world was blocked out, only focused on the pain and darkness within him.

After five minutes the headache calmed down along with the pain. It was only then when he opened his eyes, he saw a panicking Dimitri kneeling in front of him.

"Adrian!" Dimitri had his hands on Adrian's shoulders, and he felt the once tense body loosen up. The poor Moroi was taking very deep breaths with drops of sweat running down his face and his usually cold skin burning up. With the way Dimitri had called out to him, Adrian had a feeling this wasn't the first time the worrying Guardian had said his name. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That was not 'fine'. I don't know what that was."

"It was nothing." Adrian brushed Dimitri's hands off him. He needed some space after what just happened. And some air. "Urgh." He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, noticing how hot and sweaty he was. Dimitri moved back so that he was sitting in front of him. He waited patiently and allowed the Moroi to calm down and relax before asking him again what was wrong. "Rose told Lissa about the trial."

"Figures. I knew she would."

"You told her?"

"She overheard Alberta and I discussing it this morning." Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. "So why were you acting like that?"

"When she told Lissa, Christian and Eddie were also with them." The Russian man groaned. Christian AND Eddie also knew? So much for keeping it a secret from them all. "Everyone's auras...it...they were just so dark...there was nothing I could do." Adrian buried his head into his hands. "It was horrible. My mind was absorbing it all. So much negative aura...too much...my body couldn't handle it. It was crushing my mind. And then, the darkness. They took over my body. Causing me so much pain. And I...couldn't do anything about it."

"Hey, calm down." Dimitri moved closer to Adrian, pulling him into his body and hugging him tightly.

A part of him was angry that he couldn't do anything to help Adrian with his spirit, like Rose and Lissa. And another part was upset over how something emotional was causing Adrian pain. If it was a person then at least he could be able to hurt the person who caused his younger lover pain. But Spirit was something that he couldn't control. Right now Dimitri wished he was shadow-kissed with the Moroi; at least that way he could help the poor Spirit User with the darkness.

This was however something only Adrian could fight against. He refused to take medication like Lissa. His drinking and heavy smoking were his medication, and for the past couple of weeks he hadn't smoked or drunk as much as he used to because he wanted to become healthier for the training. Now that the field experiment was on Adrian would have a lot of free time to smoke and drink, numbing down the magic and blocking it out.

The two sat there in silence in their tight embrace. Adrian was trembling in Dimitri's arms trying to calm down after the darkness outburst he just suffered. After several quiet minutes he calmed down, pushing himself away from Dimitri in case anyone walked around the corner.

"Thanks, I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I can tell that the next few weeks are going to be a bitch though." Adrian ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think I can cope being around them two with all that negative aura surrounding them."

"What can we do about it though? It's not like I can get the queen to agree on letting them come to the trail." Adrian looked up at Dimitri and grinned.

"No. But I bet I can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. I wanted to leave a quick message here on this chapter. On Wednesday 27th June I will be leaving my home town to go on a Duke of Edinburgh Exploration trip. I will not be returning until Tuesday 3rd July, so I am going to upload a chapter of 'My Personal Trainer' now along with 'St Vladimir Academy', then continue writing the chapters when I return. I wanted you reader to know this so you wouldn't be wondering why I wasn't uploading them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You managed to persuade her?"

"Of course. I'm her favourite nephew."

"You're her _only_ nephew." It was a Sunday afternoon at the Academy which meant that it was a day of for the field experiences. With that in mind the group decided to meet up for their training session, but Adrian and Dimitri decided to meet up an hour early in the abandoned building for some alone time. Adrian chuckled at Dimitri's comment and poked his older lover in the ribs for the Russian man to poke him back. "So Rose and Lissa can go to Court?"

"Along with Christian. Aunty Tatiana wasn't pleased with me when I asked if Christian could go, but she accepted it. I think Eddie has go to too, so that he can continue his field experience."

"It will allow him to have a more realistic experience, taking him to Court." Dimitri glanced at his watch. They had about five minutes until the others turned up. "Listen, don't tell them yet. I don't want them to get excited or scared over this until the time comes. Especially Rose."

Before Adrian found out that Rose knew about the trial, she froze up on the field. She allowed Christian to get "attacked" by some of their teachers. Everyone believed she done it on purpose for not being paired with Lissa but she said that wasn't the case. Adrian teased her about it, but he knew there was something more to it. He was beginning to worry about the poor girl, something was happening to her and he couldn't tell what it was. All he could tell was the darkness was taking over.

Since then she was given community service on her days off. Luckily she was able to escape early from her work today, and right now she was running across the field to the abandoned building making sure that no one was watching. The group decided that they would go in one by one, so that they weren't caught as a group. When she walked into the building she heard laughing coming from upstairs. The laughing from coming from both Adrian and Dimitri. She hadn't heard either man laugh like that before. As she walked up the stairs and to the room she saw through the window that the two were already beginning training with them. Right now Dimitri was "attacking" Adrian while he just dodged every attack and kept moving backwards.

"Stop running away!"

"That's the first rule of meeting a Strigoi though, isn't it?" The men just laughed harder. They weren't taking their private training seriously, they were just mucking around.

Dimitri managed to grab hold of Adrian and tripped him over so that he fell on the floor. But Adrian was in a playful mood and held onto his secret lover's arm so that he ended up falling too. Rose tried to keep her laugh inside her body, finding the two men playing hilarious. They were just lying there, on the floor next to each other, laughing their heads off. But they soon stopped laughing and just laid there, staring into their eyes. Rose stopped giggling to herself, catching the moment. The mood changed in the air from playful to...romantic. She shook her head and just decided that she didn't see anything.

"Afternoon guys." Adrian turned his head just to see Rose walk in.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian scrambled to his feet grinning at her. "Ready for some training?"

"Please, when do I get to fight Adrian?"

"Never."

"Oh come on Comrade!"

"Looks like Rose wants to start without the rest of us." Eddie walked in cracking his knuckles getting a grin from the girl while the Moroi and the Russian man both rolled their eyes. "Lissa and Christian are on their way together, they'll be here in a minute."

Once Lissa and Christian joined the group the training started up. They agreed to do several hours of training to make up for lost time. Of course Lissa and Rose were having at laugh at first but after a brief telling off by Dimitri they soon took things more seriously. Eddie almost seemed like a professional instructor, the way he was teaching Christian how to fight. And Dimitri and Adrian?

Rose glanced over to the two seeing all the happy, relaxed and even slight flirty moods were gone. The two were dead serious about what they were doing; it was as if the moment never happened. Thinking back Rose looked back at Lissa who was sitting down taking a five minute break.

_"What did you two do?"_

_"We did nothing?"_

_"Oh? Your aura begs to differ." The gold aura shone brightly through Lissa's - and Rose's - eyes while Adrian stood there staring at her with wide eyes. 'I wonder what else they did?'_

Rose turned her attention back to the two men watching how Dimitri was showing Adrian how to properly block an hooking attack. Dimitri's long and slender fingers lightly ran across the Moroi's bare skin softly as he guided Adrian's arm into the correct position. Their bodies were almost touching and their faces were close together. _When did they get so friendly to each other? _thought Rose. They did not start off well at the ski resort and whenever they were around each other it just seemed as though something bad was going to happen.

"Okay Rose, I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You can rest a little longer if you want."

"No, I'm good. Let's do some more." Rose gave a final look at the two then focused on training Lissa. The female Spirit User also looked at the two, smiling to herself when she saw them together. When Adrian returned to the group for dinner when he slept with Dimitri his aura was burning a bright gold colour. Lissa knew she wasn't good at reading auras as well as Adrian but he was so happy his aura was so obvious.

Like now. Except both of the men's auras were a bright gold colour. They were happy just being next to each other. Adrian looked at Lissa after catching her stare from the corner of his eye. The smile of her face said it all to the Ivashkov so he gave her a look that said 'stop-it' and continued training with Dimitri.

"Hey, Liss, I want to ask you something. You've been hanging around with Adrian a lot during your Spirit classes; have you noticed a difference in him recently?"

"What do you mean?" A burst of nervousness ran through Rose's body.

"You know something. What's going on with Adrian recently?"

"Look, Rose, I can't tell you." Lissa and Rose had finished their training and were heading back to the dorms together after having a shower in the abandoned building. "Adrian's been going through some tough things since he's come here and he talks to me about it. I want to tell you but he's asked me not to."

"Fair enough." Rose let out a sigh. "I just want to know what's been happening with him. And Dimitri too. It seems weird how the two suddenly changed from 'hating each other' to 'best buds'. Don't you think that?"

"I can see where you're coming from. But Adrian asked Dimitri to help him. They obviously created a bond since they've been spending a lot of time together."

"I guess." Christian and Eddie ran over to the two, for Christian to take Lissa into his arms while Eddie walked next to Rose.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! Yes, I'm back from the horrible experience that is Duke of Edinburgh. Practically raining ALL week, not impressed when I called my mother to find out it was boiling hot weather back at my home town. Anyway, I'm going to continue writing my fanfictions so enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Adrian?" Just as he zipped up his bag Adrian turned his head to hear Dimitri's voice on the other side of his door. "It's nearly time to go. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just need a second to finish getting ready. You can come in if you want." Dimitri glanced down the corridor before walking into the Moroi's bedroom. The moment the door was shut Adrian moved over to the older man and pushed him up against the wall, planting a kiss onto the soft lips. Dimitri kissed him back, moving his right hand to the Moroi's cheek and stroking it before ending the kiss. "Okay, now I'm ready."

It was time to go to Court to go to Victor's trials. Adrian told the headmistress that Rose, Lissa and Christian were asked to come to the trails as witnesses and that Eddie was invited to come to continue his field experience. Several hours later Lissa and Eddie were told, so the pair ran off in search of Rose and Christian to tell them the news. Adrian was already on the plane ready to go while Dimitri was outside waiting for the teenagers. When Rose saw him she ran over, not noticing Adrian was watching from inside the plane.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Russian man turned to Rose, staring at her and wondering what she was talking about.

"Sorry for what?"

"For all the horrible things I said yesterday. You did it - you really did it. You got them to let us go." The conversation they had the day before replayed in Dimitri's mind; how he offered to help her in the church and the brief argument they had at the end of the day.

All he wanted to do was help her and try and figure out what was wrong with her. Adrian had told him a few times that her aura was just getting darker and darker along with Lissa's, causing the poor Ivashkov to have a few more spirit breakdowns. Both the boys wanted to help Rose and Lissa before the darkness took over.

"It wasn't me, Rose. I had nothing to do with it." When Alberta called everyone onto the plane Dimitri walked off leaving a frozen Rose standing still. Adrian watched Dimitri come onto the plane and walk by him, flashing a quick smile before his guardian expression came back and he found himself a seat with other Guardians.

Rose got onto the plane making Adrian look up. Instantly he felt the darkness inside of her. Her aura was the usual black colour it was along with the colour of shock and confusion over what Dimitri had said to her. She didn't know who had managed to allow her, Lissa and the boys to go to court for the trails. He stood up and walked towards Rose, taking a drink from a air hostess as he walked past her.

"Little Dhampir! About time you got here."

Once Rose got over the fact that Adrian was on the plane she found a seat next to Eddie - which happened to be a window seat - and settled down. Adrian sat in front of Rose, watching her carefully. When the plane took off, Rose felt a wicked headache causing her mind to go numb. And Adrian could see it.

Her black aura was all over the place. It was insane. He was starting to get a headache from it all. From the look that Dimitri was giving him when he spotted his younger lover things weren't going well at the back as Adrian tried to see just how bad the darkness was.

"And then a slit up the side to show off what great legs you have. It could go nearly to the hip and have this cute little bow-"

"_Adrian!_" Everyone went quiet. The black aura around Rose was going crazy, Adrian had never seen anything like it before. It shocked him; the moment she yelled at him her aura turned jet black. No other colours could be seen. "Will you shut up the hell up for five seconds?" Alberta got up and walked over. Dimitri stood up and glanced at Adrian, who was going slightly pale.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"I have the _worst_ fucking headache in the world, and he won't shut up." She rubbed her forehead while gritting her teeth. "God, why won't it go away?" Christian and Alberta spoke a few times allowing Adrian to look at Dimitri and move his head, telling him to come over. Dimitri stood up and stood next to Alberta.

"Where's it at? The pain?"

"it's a headache...I'm sure it'll go away..." She looked at him, seeing the stern look so pointed to the middle of her forehead. "It's like something pushing on my skill. And there's pain kind of behind my eyes. I keep feeling like...well, it's like I've got something in my eye. I think I'm seeing a shadow or something. Then I blink and it's gone."

"Ah. That's a migraine symptom - having vision problems. It's called an aura. People sometimes get it before the headache sets in."

"An aura?" She flashed a look at Adrian.

"Not that kind." A small smile formed on his lips. "Same name. Like Court and court. Migraine auras are images and light you see when a migraine's coming on. They have nothing to do with the auras around people i see. But I tell you...the aura I can see...the one around you...wow."

"Black?"

"And then some. It's obvious even after all the drinks I've had. Never seen anything like it."

Since Rose hadn't has anything to eat that day a flight attendant came over with a banana, a granola bar and some ibuprofen. Once Rose ate and took the tablet she settled down to get some sleep. After what happened no one really wanted to talk, and they also wanted to make sure that Rose was asleep before they started talking.

Lissa walked over to Adrian, muttering something to him that Dimitri couldn't quite hear. But when Adrian nodded his head he stood up and walked over to the two Spirit users.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm thinking about healing her. Maybe I can get rid of the migraine."

"It's worth a shot. Adrian, can I speak to you in private for a bit?"

"Of course. Wait for us to come back before you try healing her, okay?"

"Sure. Hurry up though."

Dimitri took Adrian away to the back of the plane, through some doors and into an empty section of the plane. Once the door was shut Adrian let out a quiet yet painful sigh as he slumped down into one of the chairs, holding his forehead and gently rubbing it. The Guardian knelt down in front of the Moroi, pulling out an apple he took from the food trolley and some ibuprofen he managed to get off the flight attendant.

The moment Rose got on the plane he could tell that his lover was in pain from the auras. When Rose snapped at him - even though he put on a brave face - he was suffering so much, but didn't want anyone else to know. Adrian ate some of the apple before taking the pills, but wasn't really hungry so Dimitri ended up eating the rest of the apple while Adrian drunk some water to help his headache.

"You feeling any better?"

"A bit. It's just so crazy out there." Adrian weakly smiled at Dimitri. "Dimitri, it's more than a migraine."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not a migraine." Adrian's face expression became serious as he stared at Dimitri. "It's related to Spirit. And it's also related to that bond that she has with Lissa. I don't know what, or why, or how to stop it. But as long as they have that bond, we're all going to suffer."

The Dhampir pulled Adrian into his body, hugging him and allowing the younger man to relax for the first time on the flight. They stayed like that for several quiet minutes, giving Adrian the time to get over the spirit breakdown he was on the verge of and to give Rose some more time to sleep. But they had to get going before the others began questioning where they were, so Adrian left first to see Lissa asking Eddie to move so she could sit next to her friend. Adrian sat back where he was - in front of Rose - so he could get a good look at what was going to happen.

"Rose?" She slowly opened her eyes, and had her eyes fixed on something. That something made her flinch causing Adrian to look at where she had been gazing at. Of course he didn't see what she saw, but her aura was saying something was there that was making her slightly scared. "You still in pain?"

"Yeah, I - oh no." She realised that Lissa was going to try and heal her. "Don't do it. Don't waste it on me."

"It's easy. It hardly fazes me."

"Yeah, but the more you use it...the more it yours in you the long run. Even if it's easy now."

"I'll worry about it later. Here." Lissa took Rose's hand in between hers' just as Dimitri was walking out. He spotted Adrian focused on the girls, and after a few seconds his eyes went wide while Lissa released her grip looking confused and Rose sat there still in pain. "Wh-What happened?"

"Nothing. The headache's still going strong."

"But I...I had it. I felt the magic. It worked." Everyone on the plane were listening, as they all knew about Spirit and Lissa's healing powers. "You don't think the pills permanently hurt my magic, do you?"

"Nah." Adrian tilted his head. "You lit up like a supernova when you were summoning it. You had magic. I just don't think it had any effect on her."

"Why not?"

"Maybe she's got something you can't heal."

"A headache?"

"What do I look like, a doctor? I don't know. Just telling you what I saw." He slumped back into his seat, catching a glimpse of Dimitri who was looking worried. To reassure him, Adrian gave him a smile to receive a smile in return.

Everyone was glad when the plane finally landed at Court where they could relax from the flight there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, so after a bit of research (that consisted of me going through A LOT of other malexmale fanfictions) I got an idea of what kind of stuff I needed to write for a third-person, malexmale sex scene. I was able to do first person sex scenes as you can see if you go read my fanfiction 'I Love My Best Friend' but never quite got the third person. Anyway, this chapter CONTAINS MALEXMALE SEX SCENE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! For those who have stayed, enjoy! Oh, and Google Translate FTW ;)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The group were given a couple of hours to themselves when they touched down at Court. Rose and Lissa went straight to their rooms to check out the grand rooms they had. Eddie and Christian followed them with Adrian while Dimitri and Alberta were whisked away for trail-related tasks. Eddie was complaining how he wasn't with Lissa guarding her as the whole reason he was there was to continue his field training but after a lot of persuasion from Dimitri and the other Guardians he calmed down, realising that Lissa was safe and that he didn't need to be around her all the time.

"We'll probably meet up with Rose and Lissa later." Christian stopped walking outside his door while Adrian turned to face him. "What are you going to do?"

"The Queen will probably want to see me in a hour or so after I've rested up. After that, who knows, probably go have a drink or something." The Spirit user grinned at the Fire user. "I'm going to have a nap, so I'll see you around."

Once the door was closed Adrian threw himself onto his very large and comfortable bed, letting out a relaxed and happy sigh. He was finally back at Court where the rest of his family was. Chances were his mother was waiting for him to drop by for a visit but right now he just wanted some 'alone time'. He quickly unpacked his belongings and sat on his sofa thinking on what to drink.

Of course the knock on the door didn't impress Adrian the slightest. Whoever that person was outside his door was ruining his 'alone time'. All he wanted to do was drink a glass of vodka and numb down the spirit so he wouldn't have to see the depressing auras around him.

But when Adrian got to the door and opened it, he was greeted by the friendly - and sexy - face of his older lover. The irritation he got from the knock disappeared, only to be replaced by love as he casually stepped to the side to allow Dimitri to walk into the room. The moment Adrian closed the door Dimitri grabbed hold of Adrian's top and pushed him up against the wall, passionately kissing his soft lips and placed his hands on the Moroi's hips.

This was the first time since they last slept together that they properly touched each other like this. They were so busy with other things the only time they could see each other were through training and dreams. Sure, they kissed during dreams but even though it felt so real to them, it wasn't the same.

The kisses moved from Adrian's lips down his jaw and to his neck. Dimitri kissed and sucked the sensitive neck making the younger Moroi moan and grab hold of his arms tightly. Just from that make-out session he could feel himself go hard, and just by pushing his own crotch against the Guardian's groin both men felt themselves go even harder. God they turned each on so much.

Neither man wanted to have their second time up against a wall, close to a door where someone could hear or walk in. So Adrian pushed up against his older lover so he was moving away from the door. Their lips met once more, just as Adrian somehow managed to lock his door and walk towards Dimitri causing the Russian to back away to the bed. Along the way Dimitri slid his duster off then tugged on Adrian's top. The Moroi raised his arms for his t-shirt to slide over his head and watched it be thrown on the floor, followed by Dimitri's own t-shirt.

Dimitri slid his hand behind Adrian's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Adrian's hair went straight to the older man's hair, taking the hair band out and running his fingers through the long and silky hair. They managed to kick their shoes off before falling onto Adrian's Queen-size bed, with Dimitri lying underneath and Adrian straddling him.

"I've missed you." A moan left Adrian's throat as the words left Dimitri's mouth followed by his lips kissing his neck once more.

"God I missed you too." Dimitri's hands trailed from behind Adrian's neck down his back. He had a good chance to feel how strong his back muscles were as they moved slowly down his back and to his jeans. He slid his hands into the back of Adrian's jeans and boxers, stroking the soft arse before bringing his hands to the front and getting those long fingers on what he really wanted. "Ah!" The Moroi broke the kiss at the sudden feeling of Dimitri's fingers stroking his harden cock.

"The things you do to me Adrik." Dimitri rolled over so that Adrian was now lying underneath the Russian Guardian. "You turn me on so much."

"Oh Dimitri..." Adrian felt his jeans being removed along with his socks, and moved so that he was leaning on his elbows as Dimitri gave him a soft kiss.

"And this time we have all the time in the world. Relax, and let me give you the pleasure you deserve." Dimitri's voice was low and dead sexy, turning Adrian on even more. The Moroi gave him one of the sexy grins the Dhampir loved along with a growl. Blood rushed in between Dimitri's legs; this man could seriously turn him on without even trying.

His emerald eyes watched Dimitri as his soft, Russian lips kissed his neck, followed by his chest, followed down to his stomach. When Dimitri finally reached the Moroi's crotch he kissed the inside of Adrian's thighs and nibbled the skin, for a long and deep moan to leave Adrian's mouth. Adrian rolled his head back, closing his eyes and allowing the small pleasure he was gaining from those little kisses pulse through his body. He could feel his cock twitch at every kiss.

His head jerked back to looking at Dimitri when he felt those soft lips kiss the head of his cock. He had been given plenty of blowjobs from girls, but not once from a guy. And Dimitri was the same. he got blowjobs from girls, not guys, not to mention never giving one. This was a first for the Russian man. And he knew he was going to love it.

"Haa! D-Dimitri...nn!" Adrian watched Dimitri take his whole cock into his mouth and gently sucked it. He relieved himself a little from the pleasure his lover was giving him, only for Dimitri to swallow the pre-cum that came out. "Ahh!" His elbows gave way so Adrian fell his head back onto his pillow. His hands reached down to Dimitri's hair, and he ran his fingers through the silky hair while moving his legs over Dimitri's shoulders so that they rested on his back. "Ooh! Dimitri...oh this feels so good!"

This made the Russian smile to himself. He was pleased that he could feel Adrian feel good. He pulled the Moroi's erection out of his mouth to lick it clean. Adrian whimpered at the loss, glancing down at Dimitri with a bright red face. The desperate look made Dimitri go even more hard - which seemed impossible to the Guardian - so he lowered himself down to continue sucking the cock.

After several more moments of sucking Dimitri had Adrian nearly screaming his name out. It was a really good thing the walls were soundproof because not only would no one like to hear this but if someone did, the amount of trouble they would get in...neither man wanted to think about it.

"Dimitri...I-I can't...I'm cumming...Dimitri!" As he cried out the Russian's name he came in his mouth, moaning as he orgasmed. It took a couple of tries but Dimitri swallowed everything that came into his mouth. He was surprised that he could do it, and also that the mess didn't taste that bad. Dimitri sat up straight causing Adrian's legs to slide down his body and land on the bed. The Moroi was panting underneath him, his face still bright red and his body sweating.

"Ready for some more."

"Baby, I'm always ready for more." Dimitri slid out of his jeans and boxers to show off his erected cock. Adrian stared at it before looking at his drawer and reaching over for it. At first Dimitri was confused but then he grinned when he saw the bottle of lubrication that Adrian had brought with him. "Thought it would be best if we were prepared this time."

"Of course." Adrian poured some of the lube onto his hand then sat up to kiss Dimitri on the lips, and at the same time, rub the Russian's large cock with his lubed-up hand. Dimitri couldn't help but moan into Adrian's mouth; the effects of the lube and his lover's touch was burning his body up and sending bursts of pleasure through his entire body. After a minute or so Dimitri pushed Adrian on the bed, snatching the bottle from the side and pouring some of it onto his own hand.

"Let's prepare you a bit first." He pushed one of his long, lubed-up fingers into Adrian making him writhe in pleasure. Moans escaped his mouth as Adrian clutched tightly onto the duvet below him. Dimitri pushed in another finger to loosen the Moroi up a bit more, followed by a third. He scissored his fingers for Adrian to cum a bit more, for it to drip down his cock.

"Dimitri, please...just do it...I need you inside of me..."

"As you wish." He took his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. Dimitri grunted as he pushed himself all the way into Adrian, feeling him tighten around his cock as a surprisingly high-pitch moan escaped from his throat.

Last time they had sex not only was it their first time but it hurt because of the lack of lubrication. But now it feel a whole lot better. Less pain, more pleasure. Dimitri pulled himself nearly all the way out but pushed himself back into Adrian, slamming against him. Over and over he thrusted into the Moroi who was crying out moans. Dimitri muttered many words in Russian including Adrian's nickname. He had no idea on what he was saying but Jesus Christ did those words turn him on.

The Moroi wrapped his arms around Dimitri's large shoulders, throwing his head back into the pillow as he was reaching his point of orgasm.

"AAH!" His hands gripped tightly into Dimitri's hair, pulling him down into his chest. Dimitri let out a loud moan of his own, burying his face into the younger Moroi's chest and kissing it as he relieved himself inside of Adrian. Their orgasms lasted a few seconds, and when they ended Dimitri fell on top of Adrian. They were both panting and exhausted. Who knew sex would ever be this tiring?

They laid there together in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, getting over their orgasms and calming their bodies down. Dimitri heard and felt Adrian chuckle, breaking the silence, and felt the Moroi stroke his hair.

"Well, wasn't that fun?"

"Adrik, you read my mind." Dimitri looked up at Adrian, then crawled up so he was straddling him to kiss him on his swollen lips. "я тебя люблю."

"Huh?"

"It means 'I love you' in Russian."

"Oh Dimitri." They shared a tender kiss. "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so I'm back now!**

**I would firstly like to apologize. It's been nearly a year since I've uploaded a chapter for both 'My Personal Trainer' and 'St Vladimir High School'. I would like to say I had my reasons, but in all honestly, I didn't. At first it was due to work, then I had a massive writer's block, and in the end I couldn't find the energy or motivation to continue. Until recently, when my friend and I started talking about our fanfictions and decided to write up some more. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed/followed/favourited this story. I will do my best to continue the story. 'My Personal Trainer' will be a long story, and I have planned on how the story will go. **

**Life has become very busy for me, with deadlines for coursework coming up and my job taking up my weekends. I have very little free time at the moment, so when I do have some time off I will try my best to continue writing chapters for 'My Personal Trainer' and for my other fanfic 'St Vladimir High School'. I ask for all you readers to just be patient, and enjoy reading my stories. **

**Thank you ever so much.**

**IceFirebolt**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Do you have to go?"

"Kinda. It's a meeting between my aunt and Lissa; I have to make sure that Lissa is okay. Besides, I'm the only other Spirit user here. What if they need my opinion in something? What if I need to back Lissa up?"

Right now Adrian was getting changed into some fresh clothes while Dimitri sat on the bed, his body dripping wet from the shower the pair took together with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Watching droplets of water dripping down Dimitri's perfect abs and chest, all Adrian wanted to do was rip his own clothes of and ride the god-like body present before him.

He somehow managed to control himself, but couldn't help but walk up to his Russian lover and kiss him softly on the lips. Dimitri could feel the love behind the kiss along with a hint of lust and passion. This caused the Dhampir to smirk into the kiss and try to deepen it - he didn't want his Moroi lover to leave him when he still wanted to make love to him - but Adrian saw right through this and ended the kiss.

"This evening."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The smirk returned as the lovers shared another kiss, which soon ended as Adrian walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he faced his Russian Dhampir and winked at him, leaving the poor man slightly flustered as the Moroi left the room.

Walking through Court Adrian reached the parlour his aunt was in, waiting for the meeting between her and Lissa. Tatiana had surprisingly asked him to attend the meeting when he managed to persuade her to allow Rosa and Lissa to come to the trial. When he reached the door, a guardian stood there guarding the door. Upon recognising the young prince, he opened the door and allowed Adrian to walk in, spotting his aunt sitting in the armchair waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hello Adrian, it's nice to see you today." Priscilla Voda walked over with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you as well Priscilla." Adrian flashed a loving smile at his aunt. "Your Majesty, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Adrian." Despite the formal tone of her voice, Adrian could see the corners of her lip in a slight smile before. "I'm glad you came. I was worried you weren't going to turn up."

"Me? Not turn up?" Adrian walked over to the small love seat on the side, throwing himself on it so he was reclined on it. The guardians around him shot him disapproving looks before realising they were still in the presence of the queen, and suddenly put their guardian faces on. "Now why would you think that?"

Priscilla couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's nephew. Tatiana too rolled her eyes but only slightly before the door was opened again, and Lissa walked in with the guardian who was at the door. Adrian took one glance at Lissa, and could tell that by the way she seemed very relaxed that Rose was in her mind.

Glancing over at Adrian, Lissa could see a faint gold outline in his aura that was slowly fading. The fact she could see his gold aura meant that he was happy, most likely because he had been spending time with Dimitri.

As Lissa was introduced to the Queen and Priscilla found a way to break the awkward silence that filled the air. Adrian looked behind him to see a bottle of wine and several wine glasses on the side table. So he helped himself to the wine. Tatiana shot him a glance when she saw movement in the corner of her eyes, but focused back on Lissa with a frosty smile crossing her face.

"That is impressive. Half the time, I still feel like Nathan is twelve years old."

"Me too." Upon hearing his father's name, Adrian suddenly took interest in the conversation and took a drink from his wine glass, loving the way his aunt tried her best to ignore him. _Oh this is going to be fun!_

Throughout the meeting Adrian kept quiet, only becoming very interested towards the meeting when Lissa bloomed the Easter lilies. When the meeting came to an end, everyone stood up when Tatiana stood up, including Adrian. All apart from Adrian and Lissa left the room, leaving the two Spirit users alone.

"Well done, cousin. Aren't many people who can throw the old lady off-balance like that."

"She didn't seem very off-balance."

"Oh, she was. Believe me." A smirk appeared on his face. "Most of the people she deals with every day wouldn't talk to her like that, let alone someone your age." He extending a hand out to her. "Come on. I'll show you around this place. Take your mind off things."

"I've been here before, when I was younger." A smile made Adrian chuckle at her.

"Yeah, well, the things we get to see when we're young are different than the things we get to see when we're older. Did you know there's a twenty-four-hour bar in here? We'll get you a drink."

"I don't want a drink."

"You will before this trip's over."

In the end they Adrian did manage to persuade her to get a drink - two in fact - and during their time at the bar they discussed about the meeting they had with Tatiana - along with him telling her that he managed to persuade his aunt to allow them to attend the trial - before deciding to find Rose and the others and hang out with them.

Eventually they found the group, and both Adrian and Lissa were surprised to see Mia there, considering the last time Adrian saw Mia and Rose together they looked as though they wanted to rip each other's throats out. The two Royals sat down and joined in with the conversation the group were having.

"How'd your thing with the queen go?" Christian asked Lissa as the conversation ended.

"Not so bad. I mean, not great either. But she didn't yell at me or humiliate me, so that's a start."

"Stop being modest." Adrian slid his arm around her shoulder's, ignoring the death glare Christian gave him. "Princess Dragomir totally stood her ground. You should had seen it." Lissa couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't suppose she mentioned why she decided to let us come to the trial." Christian's voice was stiff. Lissa's laugh slowly faded, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Adrian did it."

"What?" Christian and Rose looked shocked as they asked together.

"He convinced her that we needed to be here. He apparently harassed her until she gave in." Adrian looked very pleased with himself until Lissa said the last sentence.

"It's called 'persuasion', not 'harassment'."

"How closely are you guys related. She's your aunt." Adrian saw the way Rose was eyeing him.

"Great-aunt. And I'm her favourite great-nephew. Well, I'm her only great-nephew, but that's not important. I'd still be her favourite."

"Unbelievable." Christian rolled his eyes.

"I second that."

"None of you appreciate me. Why is it so hard to believe that I could make a real contribution in these dark times?" Adrian stood up, trying to sound outraged but couldn't help the smirk on his face as he found the whole situation funny. "My cigarettes and I are going outside. At least they show me respect."

Adrian left the building and outside, lighting one up and taking a drag before leaning against the brick wall and closing his eyes to relax. His mind wandered from the meeting towards Dimitri. Was he still in Adrian's room, waiting for him to return? Was he called on duty? Adrian hoped for the first. Going back to him room to see a naked Dimitri would be a wonderful 'welcome back' gift. Being able to walk over and run his fingers through those soft locks he grew to love, run his fingers down the hard abs and slowly wrap them around Dimitri's large and hard-

The sound of a door opening and loud coughing brought Adrian back to reality. Turning his head to the side, he saw Rose standing there coughing loudly as she took a large face full of smoke.

"Don't start in about the smoking." Rose looked up and glared at him. "You didn't have to come outside. You knew I was in here."

"That's actually why I'm here. Well, that, and I felt like I was going to go crazy if I stayed inside another minute."

Looking at her more closely, Adrian could see the darkened aura that surrounded her. It was darker than usual, but not like it was back in the plane.

"You aren't kidding, are you? What happened? You were fine a few minutes ago."

"I don't know." Rose began pacing the ground in front of him. "I _was_ fine. The Christian and Lissa started having this stupid argument over you. It was weird. They were the ones who were mad - and then I ended up madder than both of them."

"Wait. They were arguing over me?"

"Yes. I just said that. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Hey, don't snap at me. I haven't done anything to you."

"Christian's jealous because you hang around with Lissa so much." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring at him.

"We're studying Spirit. He's welcome to join in." Adrian replied.

"Yeah, well, no one ever said love was reasonable. Seeing you come back together kind of set him off. And then he got upset because you pulled rank with the queen for Lissa."

"I didn't do it for her. I did it for all of you - but, well, you especially." Rose faced him, coming to a halt. _More for Dimitri too._

"I didn't believe you. That you could do it."

"Guess you should have listened to my family history in that dream after all."

"I guess. I just thought..."

Rose went quiet, and Adrian could tell she was suddenly think hard over something. Like someone else had got her and her friends here rather than him.

"Thought what?"

"Nothing. Thank you for helping us."

"Oh my God. A kind word from Rose Hathaway. I can die a happy man."

"What are you saying? That I'm normally an ungrateful bitch?" The look he gave her said it all. "Hey! Not cool."

"Maybe you can redeem yourself with a hug?" She glared at him once again. "A small one?"

"Thanks Adrian."

After the small sigh she gave, she walked over to him and put one arm around him, leaning her head lightly against his arm. He couldn't help but smile. His love for her grew from romantic to family-like. He now thought of her like a little sister, but he wouldn't ever admit that to her.

When the others came outside and looked at them surprisingly, the hug was broken. Adrian continued smoking his cigarette and watched his friend talking about heading back to their rooms. His eyes narrowed when Mia gave Rose a folded piece of paper. He watched Rose read the note, and suddenly felt pain run through his body as the black aura around Rose suddenly darkened.

It was the same pain he felt when Rose told the others that Victor was having a trial and that they weren't going to it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Before reading this chapter, I would like to quickly mention that for the next two weeks I will most like not be writing any chapters for my fanfictions as the deadline for my coursework is coming close and I need to put all my attention into my Health and Social Care and my Journalism work. Once all my coursework has been submitted I will focus more on my fanfictions.**

**Enjoy!**

**IceFirebolt**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Everyone headed back to their rooms, including Adrian. Once Adrian got into his room he didn't even notice the absence of his Russian man who was last seen naked on his bed. The pain was too much for him. His vision was blurry and dark. It was happening again; the darkness was getting to him.

Whatever was on that note caused the darkness around Rose to flare up. No one knew what was written on the note. After Rose realised that it was Victor Dashkov who sent it to her, she just folded it back up and said 'no one' when Eddie tried to ask who gave it to her.

Adrian leant against the wall, groaning in pain as he tried to ignore it. But it got worse and worse. The negative aura he had seen on Rose from the plane had been hidden in the back of both Adrian's and Rose's minds. And when Rose read the note not only did the black aura relating to the note come out, but also the aura from the plane came out. She didn't notice it.

But Adrian did.

He was now suffering from the amount of aura he had seen on Rose. The headache was too much. He felt as though his head was about to explode from the pain. His body had gone numb. And his vision had nearly gone as he could see nothing but black.

Suddenly, he pushed himself away from the wall, grabbed the nearest object to him and threw it against the wall. He happened to had thrown his bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the side table next to the sofa, and it shattered into a million pieces against the wall. Not only did the whiskey drip down the wall and created a small puddle on the ground, but it had come into close contact with the mirror, causing it to crack but not shatter.

The sound of breaking glass brought Adrian back to his senses, his eyes going wide and his body now numb over fear, not pain. Not once had he ever done something like that, not even when he saw drunk. This was getting seriously bad. And he couldn't do anything about it.

When Adrian left the room, Dimitri quickly got changed into his clothes and wrote a small note to leave on the bed for Adrian, explaining why he left and that he couldn't wait until that evening. He left the building to do some jobs before deciding to spend the rest of his time relaxing in his room, reading a western novel. But towards the end of his book his mind drifted to Adrian. He thought about their relationship, about the way he loved the young Moroi. And as he thought about it harder, he realised something.

He was willing to sacrifice everything for the young prince.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over at the door. He had hoped it was Adrian, coming to see him after reading the romantic and suggestive note. He was very surprised to see it was Rose at the door instead of his Moroi lover, and also very wary considering the last time Rose appeared at his door they ended up nearly having sex due to the effects of Victor's lust charm.

"I have to talk to you."

After reading the note that Rose had given him, the two set out to have their questions answered. Dimitri called a few guardians to try and see Victor to talk to him. After several long minutes they were finally on their way to see the man who kidnapped Lissa and tried to kill Rose and Christian.

The meeting they had with the man angered them both, bringing out the black aura in Rose more and, surprisingly, also bringing some out in Dimitri. By the time they reached their rooms Dimitri could tell that Rose was still angry, which was unexpected since he too was still angered. He left Rose to head to his own room, to see it was empty. He was kinda hoping to see Adrian in there waiting for him, but when he entered an empty room he first felt upset that his lover wasn't there.

Walking towards his bed, he had a sudden feeling as though Adrian was in pain somehow. Once the thought of the Spirit user being in pain entered his mind, Dimitri quickly left his room and headed over to Adrian's. Knocking on the door, he heard slight movement in the room, but no steps to open the door.

Dimitri opened the door himself, and took upon the sight of the room. On first glance, it would appear that Adrian was simply sleeping in his bed. But when he saw the shattered glass and the whiskey stain on the wall, Dimitri walked in and closed the door.

"Adrian."

A groan was replied instead of words, so Dimitri quickly walked over to Adrian and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw a slightly pained look on Adrian's face, so he reached down and pulled back some of Adrian's messy hair and stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong, love?" Upon hearing his concerned voice, Adrian opened his eyes, his headache throbbing when he saw the black aura around the Dhampir.

"Why have you got black aura around you?" He heard a sharp intake of air.

"Rose and I went to see Victor...she received a note from him."

"The note was from him?"

Adrian sat up, wincing from the pain in his head. Seeing his lover in pain, Dimitri opened his arms for the Moroi prince to move into his embrace. The warmth radiating off Dimitri helped Adrian relax, and soon both the black aura around Dimitri was gone along with Adrian's headache. Soon Dimitri planted kissed across the Moroi's forehead, frowning when he felt warm heating on the skin.

"How did you know about the note?"

"Mia gave it to Rose. After she read it, her aura suddenly turned black. Like, black black. Similar on the plane." Adrian buried himself deeper into Dimitri's embrace. "The darkness was too much. I was absorbing the black aura again. Once I got up here, I couldn't handle it. So I threw a bottle at the wall. I-" Dimitri silenced him with a kiss, hoping it would help him calm down. It did, until a though ran through Adrian's mind. "Why did you go with her to see him?"

"I..." Dimitri bit his lip. Adrian could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Dimitri?"

"Well...before Rose and I met you...there was...an incident..." Dimitri let out a sigh, loosening his hold on Adrian to allow him to sit back a bit. "I always felt as though there was something between us. At first I thought it was because of the fact I became her personal trainer, and that we were spending a lot of time together. But over time, I realised that I cared for her more than I was meant to."

"I had some romantic feelings for her. And I knew this was wrong of me to feel like this. I also knew she returned my feelings, but I put my duty as a Guardian first. But...there was this one night when by duties were put second. During an outing with Rose, Lissa and Victor, he bought her a necklace. What we didn't know was that he had cast a lust charm in it."

"The night he kidnapped Lissa, Rose appeared at my door wearing the necklace. And the lust charm took control. It caused us both to reveal our feelings for each other through our actions." Dimitri saw the hurt look on Adrian. "We nearly had sex. But I was able to regain some control and removed the necklace from Rose and throw it out the window. When we managed to control ourselves, we realised what happened between us and Lissa, and went out to find her."

It was quiet for several minutes. Adrian looked hurt and broken. Dimitri mentally kicked himself dozens of times; why didn't he just stay quiet? He's hurt Adrian and most likely ruined their relationship forever and-

"Do you still have those feelings for her?"

"No." Dimitri quickly responded. "Of course not. My feelings for her are all in the past." Adrian looked up at him. "And my feelings for you are now. And in my future." Dimitri slowly reached out to hold Adrian's hands, looking at him directly in the eyes. " I feel things I've never felt before. I would throw my life on the line for you Adrik. I will do whatever I can in my power to protect you, from both physical danger and spiritual danger. I will find a way to help you, even if it means hurting myself in the process."

"Dimitri."

"I love you Adrik. I always will. What I felt for Rose is nothing compared to how much I love you. I no longer have those feelings for you because you're constantly on my mind. I. Love. You."

Adrian's heart exploded when he heard that. He brought Dimitri's face up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, pushing him back on the bed and straddling him as he took control of the kiss.

"I love you too. So much." They kissed for several more moments before a smug look appeared on Adrian's face. "Now, I do believe we promised we'd do something special tonight."


End file.
